Paradigm Shift
by HollowShinigamiGirl7
Summary: After dying at the hands of Ulquiorra, Ichigo wakes up to find that he's been in a coma for months! But was it all a dream? Follow Ichigo as he goes from one dimension to the next and protecting his "family" from nightmares they couldn't begin to imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the first couple of chapters of this story. Credits go to Kubo and ShiroxIchi-Rabu respectively. Also, some ideas in the story will be ideas I borrowed from NeoRyu777. I asked her already and read her genius Bleach story!**

Me: Hello fanfiction lovers and welcome to "Paradigm Shift"! I am Lucy and I with be your hostess this evening. Now, I discovered this story a while back and was rather ticked that it hadn't been touched in almost 3 years! Damn it, if you're not going to continue it then at least put a discontinue mark on it! Anyway, the first 2 chapters belong to the orinial authors but I will be changing a bunch of things that I got from brilliant stories like "A protector's pride" by NeoRyu777 and "Getting it right" by Duality x2! Anyway, this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it!

"..." ~Zangetsu or a zanpakuto talking

**"..." **~Shirosaki or a hollow speaking

_'...' _~thinking

**Warnings: swearing and mild yaoi in the future(any romance will just be an added side-dish)**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it... After all of what he had been through... Was it really going to end like this? After finally getting to know Zangetsu better and even beginning to accept that insane hollow as a part of his soul, after he had trained with them for over a month, he was still not strong enough? He should've been stronger! Was this his limit, after defeating that former Espada? Those cool green eyes in front of him were the eyes of the Cuatro Espada. He wasn't even the Prima Espada! If he was there, losing to the fourth one, did he really have no hope at all in defeating Aizen? He had to save Orhime, damn it! He had promised he would! Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't, no wouldn't, fail her! He wouldn't fail the others either. They were depending on him! Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. All of them were waiting on him to make it through!<p>

The teen was about to launch forward, despite his injuries, when he felt it. It was cold and pierced him to the very core. Shock chocolate eyes looked at the white hand stabbing his chest, sharper than any knife or sword he had ever come against. The pain didn't even register in his mind as Ulquiorra yanked the hand out, leaving a ghastly hole and sending blood flying, splattering, everywhere. Was this really his limit? Was he doomed to die here, unable to help and save his friends? As his world began to turn black, he vaguely heard the crying scream of the little arrancar girl that had followed him all the way here.

"...Ichigo..." A solemn and sad voice ran through his head, which was immediately covered by a vicious growl.

**"DAMN IT KING!"**

Before the darkness overcame his vision, one thing passed through his mind.

_'No... I will not give up...'_

* * *

><p>That was then, and this was now. Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened as Ichigo Kurosaki finally started waking up. The first thing that he found off guard was the bright lights in his eyes. Was he in a laboratory being tortured? Was he locked up in one of the plain white rooms, doomed to be kept there all alone until killed and serve under Aizen? Chocolate brown eyes fluttered with confusion as he looked around, finding himself in a...hospital room? No, this didn't make sense at all. Why was he in a hospital room and not fighting the arrancar! He sat up with a fast movement, groaning as he felt pain surge through his body. The strawberry blonde saw all the actions flash in his eyes. Orihime's face, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra's hand in his abdomen, and the soft sound of Nel's crying as he faded in to darkness... Was he dead? Was he alive? He couldn't even tell if he was real at the moment as questions flooded his head, making him dizzy.<p>

"Where...am I?" he asked aloud, finding his voice hoarse.

Ichigo panicked a bit as he felt himself hooked up to different machines, bandages on his body. This was all too much for him, and he was all alone in the room. Damn it, he needed answers! Ichigo needed to get out of here and back to Hueco Mundo and finish Aizen off!

"Well what do ya know," a voice huffed from the doorway. "Looks like 'lil King woke up."

Ichigo groaned as his eyes turned into slits upon hearing 'king'. "You sound different," He muttered, "Cazador."

Golden eyes rolled as the teenager strolled over to Ichigo's bed. He plopped down on the chair closest to the kid, propping his feet up on the bed. "Cazador? What the hell? Ya damn well know m'name is ONLY Shiro! Seriously, I'm not hispanic, ya idiot! What Japanese parent give their kid a Spanish name o' all things!"

Orange eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You...don't HAVE parents! Stop being stupid ya damn hollow!" He growled. This didn't make sense, not at all. "And...where did your shihakusho go? And your eyes?"

Shiro crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. He had to sit here in this room with this half-wit against his will. The older teen brushed off his black shirt with black-painted nails. He wore black tripp pants with white stitching and chains crossing in the back. Black boots were still propped up on the hospital bed. Of course his eyes were a golden color, and his hair was snow white, though he personally passed it off as a platinum blonde to school officials. His eyebrow was pierced as well as his left ear, many bracelets adoring his wrists. Golden eyes made contact with chocolate ones.

"Fuck... Doctors said ya might have some memory loss, but damn if it ain't annoyin'. Ya are soundin' like ya are from 'nother place 'ntirely!" He frowned. "What the hell's a shihak'sho and what the fuck is a hollow? And fer your information... I have my eyes 'cause o' my mother. It's this thin' called genetics or did ya forget 'bout that sorta thin' too?"

Ichigo looked him over, again and again and again. "I suppose it suits you. It definitely looks...nice on you," He suppressed a slight blush as he sighed. "Whatever you say Cazador, I know you're just fucking with me." He raised a brow. "And what do you mean, what's a hollow? Why don't you just go back and pester Zangetsu in my mind, ya damn hollow! What's with that shit anyways? Normal humans can't SEE you Cazador. How could ya talk to a doctor?"

The older teen clacked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. He reached down and yanked the board hanging off of the boy's bed. Growling, he read. "Patient's name... Kurosaki Ichigo. Age sixteen. Gender male. Height is one hundred an' seventy four centimeters. Weight is one hundred and seventy kilometers. Suffered head trauma from falling two stories out of 'is high school buildin' o' Karakura. Any o' this soundin' familiar?"

A blank look was his only response and he resisted the urge to growl.

Shiro read on after flipping a page or two. "Family members: Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, an' Kurosaki Shiro."

The other teen stared, stared, stared, and stared. He couldn't believe his ears. His...BROTHER? "What the... I didn't fall out of a school! I was stuck fighting Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo! I was trying to save Orihime! And kill Aizen!"And I'm only fifteen years old god dammit!"

With a growl, Shiro grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his younger brother's hospital gown. "I don't know what the fuck ya are playin' at, Strawberry, but let's get this straight, I've been here watchin' your fuckin' comatose ass for the past six months! Ya think I like wastin' my time here when I should be goin' to a university or some shit like that? Eh!"

He roughly let go of Ichigo with a sneer, gesturing to the giant bouquet of flowers on the register sitting beneath the window. "An' yer ex-girl friend is just fine. She's been here 'tleast three times a week since ya were 'dmitted. All yer dumbass friends have been here on an' off. Fuck even Grimm showed up once or twice an' he still has t'go t'school in Tokyo! And who in the hell is Aizen?"

Ichigo looked startled and nodded weakly, laying back and staring at the ceiling. This was...this was just crazy! No hollows? Shirosaki his brother? Grimmjow coming to see him and even Orihime his...ex girlfriend? And he didn't know the man who made nearly everyone's lives in the Soul Society a living hell? "This is...all so surreal," He murmured. "Sorry you had to look after me and stuff. How long have I been out?"

"I told ya I've been watchin' yer ass fer a good six months," Shiro huffed. "Since you're up and 'wake, guess I should get the bastard or someone..."

Ichigo quietly examined him, sighing gently. "Right."

Shiro proceeded to the door, grumbling about stupid-ass fathers and how it was his responsibility as the older brother to look out for the younger brother. He snorted and turned to shoot a glare at the object of his distain. "HALF fuckin' brother," He muttered under his breath and exited.

Ichigo looked down ayt his hospital bed sheets, fists clutching hands full of them. 'Everything...was fake?' At that passing thought, Ichigo had to resist the urge to smash his head against the wall and paint the pasty white walls blood red.

The older teen frowned as he came back to the room, one of the nurses in tow. She had grey eyes and green-turquoise hair, something no one had ever bothered questioning her about since everyone in the hospital loved her. This and his father had commented on how she was the best help they had ever had. He glared inside the room, crossing his arms, casting his molten gaze to the older woman. "Ya goin' to check up on 'im or what?"

"Of course!" she beamed, ruffling white hair. "Don't be so mean, Shiro-kun! You should be happy he is awake!"

"Like a fly is happy when the housekeeper gets a new swatter," he grumbled off-handedly.

She rolled her eyes at him and entered the room. All smiles, she cried out in joy at seeing the teenager, even if he had thrown his sheets over him. "Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo pulled down the sheets, stairing in disbelief. "N-Nel!" he asked, staring with wide eyes. Nel! Maybe she could help him figure out this crazy thing that he was supposed to believe was his new 'life'!'

"Nel! You need to help me get back to Hueco Mundo! And explain why this hollow thinks he's my brother!"

Nell looked over to Shiro for answers, only getting a shrug from the older teen in reply. Puffing out her cheeks in mild irritation at the eldest Kurosaki, she turned to Ichigo with a smile back on her face. "That's not very nice to say about your onii-chan, Ichigo-kun! Everyone's been really worried about you!"

"Che! As if!" called out Shiro, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shiro-kun!" She chided, mussing with orange strands apologetically. "Now Ichigo-kun, I need to give you a check up, okay? I'll just take your temperature and blood pressure. Then I'll have to go get Isshin-san or Ishida-san so they can ask you a few questions, m'kay?

Ichigo stared blankly, sighing and looking away. "You're no help either." he said with a grunt. "Fine, check me up ,do whatever."He decided to go along with this until he could find or be able to contact Zangetsu or at least an arrancar that wasn't practically a child mentally. He knew Nel was smart but she had her kind of...spacey mind. Maybe she was in on this,maybe everyone was playing a huge ass prank on him!

"I'm loads of help!" Nel pouted. "Even Ishida-san has said so once or twice!"

Shiro's eyes watched, almost calculating, as Nel went through the routine. She stuck the thermometer in his brother's, half brother he reminded himself, mouth. After waiting, the nurse removed the glass object and wrote down the results on her clipboard. She then went ahead and took his blood pressure and scribbled down more. When finished, she looked pleased and was beaming brighter than ever. "All done! Everything looks great, Ichigo-kun! I'll go get someone now!"

As she left, Shiro paid no mind. His intense stare, one that many would run away from, was still locked on Ichigo. Oh how he loathed him. Everything about the other teen pissed him off to no end and here the brat was acting like they didn't know who the hell they all were!

The orange-haired teen was too busy staring perplexed at his hands to realize the glare on him. He didn't care anyways, he was just horrified of everything going on. All this...All this was unbelieveable! Why did his entire life have to take a one eighty degree turn? Ichigo supposed that if he played along long enough someone would get tired of the little prank and call it off and they could all have a good laugh about this in his face. Whatever, he'd just...go along with it as best he could.

"What the fuck're you staring at Shiro?" he asked, snorting at his 'brother'.

The other teen raised one eyebrow. "Ya tell me, Ichigo. All ya have been doin' is spoutin' random shit from yer mouth! I'm gettin' fuckin' 'nnoyed by it 'lready an' ya damn well know how it goes when I get pissed at ya. Or maybe ya don't remember the last time I sent ya here?"

Ichigo stared and swallowed his pride. "Yes Onii-chan, please do forgive me for my stupidity." he sneered, smirking at his brother playfully. He wasn't scared of him, honestly. Maybe if he coaxed him into putting him in ANOTHER coma, he'd be back where he was SUPPOSED to be!

"Least ya 'dmit t' bein' a dumbass," Shiro smirked right back, even if it did feel off. It wasn't like his brother to actually fight back.

"If that fag keeps me over night I swear to god I'll jump out a window and kill myself the right way this time," He stretched his arms and legs, stairing at his arms. "Cuts?" he asked no one in particular, stairing at arms with a questioning look. "Who the hell would mutilate my arms?"

"Glass, 'lil King. That's what happens when ya fall through a window. Glass breaks and the shards get stuck in yer skin."

"Oh," He paused. "Duh!" He snorted at his stupidity, rolling his eyes. "These look like they were done by blade though." He shrugged it off though.

"If that's what it's like to be in a coma, sign me up," the elder brother snorted, scowling. "I'd love t' get away from this hellhole."

"I think I got away from another hell hole and entered an even weirder one," He mumbled to himself, looking around once more with a sigh. "So...do we like...hate each other or something? Because you don't seem so bad..."

"Ya really don't remember 'nythin', do ya? Che! What a waste of time!"

Shiro strode over to where he had been sitting previously. Once again he sat down and propped his boots up on the bed. He was still fucking irritated to all hell. That wouldn't likely change either, as long as he still had to babysit! Damned Ichigo and damned father! "I hate yer guts, though I ain't sure 'bout ya. I never cared 'bout how ya saw me."

Ichigo scowled and sighing. "Alright." he murmered, asking nothing more. If Shiro didn't like him then that was fine. While they were on speakable terms in the other world, and where actually going somewhere with their odd relationship, they still threw banters at each other for the hell of it so it really wasn't a big deal.

Shiro was about to comment when a very distinctive cry of 'IIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO' could be heard down the hallway. The older teen groaned and then face-palmed. It was no wonder as Kurosaki Isshin came flying through the door. Once an idiot, always an idiot. At least, that is how Shiro saw it. He doubted if anyone disagreed.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin wailed, pulling out his wallet and nuzzling the picture inside. "Masaki! Our boy has finally woke up from his nap! We knew that he would come around, didn't we! Our son is strong!"

Ichigo could feel his right eyebrow twitch. Of all the things that could've stayed the same in this apparent other "world", why did one have to be his dad?

With his mood already in the drain hole by the news of waking out of a six month coma, after he was stabbed by the emospada, Ichigo punched his father right in the face, sending the goat-faced man flying into the hospital wall. He didn't notice the hint of surprise and slightly impressed look on his apparent half brother but right now, he could care less.

Flopping on his back, the exasperated teen turned brown eyes towards the ceiling. "Someone please kill me now!"

"Can I really?" Shiro commented dryly.

Isshin somehow managed to recover from the hook given by his younger soon and smile happily. "Now I can't do that! A good father always has to take care of his son!"

"What the hell old man!" Shiro hissed. "I've been here more than anyone!"

"It's your duty!" Isshin beamed, making his way over to Ichigo's bedside again, reading over all the data the screens were displaying. "You're the eldest, Shiro! Now Ichigo, sit up so that daddy can check out his son!"

Ichigo wanted to punch his idiot of a father again but settled for using Shiro as a shield. "Get away from me, you bastard!"

"Oi!" Shiro yelled in protest, twitching in anger.

"But Ichigo! I cannot let you run around with out one! There could be something wrong with your brain still! You were in a coma for sooooo long and your daddy has missed you terribly!" Isshin said, still coming closer, nuzzling the photo once again. "Masaki! Where did I go wrong! Our boy suddenly no longer wants my affections! Oh what will our daughters think!"

Karin leaned in the door. "I still think you're a freak." she stated blankly.

Ichigo flushed slightly then crossed his arms stubbornly. "No! You just...ugh it'd feel like rape in some sense! You're TOO affectionate!" Ichigo squawked in protest, glaring.

Isshin wailed. "Is everyone against me! MASAKI! Our children have grown up to be such spiteful beings! They wound me deeply!"

"Stop yellin' old man..." Shiro growled, not really wanting to deal with this right now. "Don't fuckin' add me into that 'lil messed up family image o' yers! Oi, ya comin' in or not, Karin? Where's Yuzu?"

The younger brother turned his head towards his rooms entrance, still keeping a close eye on the creep next to him.

Karin waltzed in, dressed much like Shiro. She had sort of adapted her style from him, and looked up to him. The girl looked up to Ichigo too, but for different reasons entirely. Shiro was just so badass, like her! "Yuzu ran off to go get her stuffed animal...thingie...Kon...from Nel."

Ichigo gaped. "Kon! Hah, poor bastard." he ignored stares of confusion from his family. "I mean...uh...right...stuffed animal..." he gave a shit eating grin. He was really going to have to work at playing all this off.

"Che! Girl needs to drop the damned thin'," Shiro commented, ignoring his father's wails about language.

"Shiro!" Isshin said with a frown. "Stop using such vulgar words in front of your brother! He's already using more swear words than necessary!"

Ichigo stood swiftly and gave his infamous scowl to his father, raising an eyebrow at the wide eyes he received for the action. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you asshole. I'll say whatever the damn hell I want!"

If Isshin was only sobbing before, he was surely wailing by now. "Oh Masaki, even Ichigo is beginning to leave our nest and..ah!" The black haired male couldn't finish his rambling as he was kicked in the stomach by said teen.

Both Shiro and Karin both blinked in suprise for the third and second time at the actions of the orange haired teen. They had never seen Ichigo act like that before and wondered where he got that short temper from?

Apparently, Isshin, while recovering from the blow, got the message from Ichigo and stood up. "Okay, Daddy's going to have to perform some proper examinations Ichigo. But first, we have to remove your IVs. Shiro, help him out and don't do it so it hurts him please."

The younger brother stared blankly. "Like this?" he randomly pulled out one of the IVs, not even twitching the least bit. Zangetsu and Cazador had hit him harder then that. It was just a little needle anyways. "Hm...like a mosquito," He mused plainly.

He found it almost pathetic that his father couldn't even tell the difference between being serious and sarcasm. No wonder he got away with so much shit!

"Dumbass! Goin' 'bout it all wrong," Shiro smacked Ichigo's hands away. He reached over and turned off the machines, one by one. The eldest of the siblings then started to remove all the tape around the various hoses. The last thing he did was press his fingers against Ichigo's skin, drawing the needles out slowly. It was odd. Shiro was in no way albino, but against Ichigo's still sun-kissed flesh, it made his complexion far paler in comparison.

Isshin was all business too. He took out a little flashlight and checked Ichigo's pupils. The doctor then proceeded to check his reflexes as well. He paused and looked at his son with a serious expression. "Nel-chan told me you were experiencing some... hallucinations of some sort. She mentioned that you were speaking of hollows and a place called Hueco Mundo. I don't know if you realize this, son, but none of what you've experienced is real. The mind does many things to itself in order to stay working. It is a complex structure."

"You mean..." he whimpered. "I went through fifteen years of what I thought was my life in a coma!" he asked, staring in disbelief at his father. He growled, smacking all hands away, and leapt off the bed.

"Oh god! F-fuck this!" he yelled, running out of the room and down the halls. Where he was headed or what he was doing was no concern of his right now. He just needed to get away from this all. It was driving him insane! A soft growl of frustration escaped Ichigo's lips as he finally stopped minutes later, finding himself up the fire escape, on the roof. He was panting, meaning he had gone a few flights of stairs.

His whole life was just his imagination! Did that mean...no hollows? No Rukia, no Soul Society and no Hueco Mundo? That just couldn't be! It was so real, every fight, every time he spoke, felt an emotion! It was the most realistic thing he'd ever experienced! It was...it was his life!

'Damn it!'

Ichigo clenched his teeth and glared crater sized holes into the ground. It couldn't be true. He went through WAY too much shit for all of that to be a dream. He was going to see if Zangetsu and Cazador would be able to hear him via mental connection when two hands grabbed his shoulders and the orange haired teen soon found himself face to face with a very pissed off Shiro.

"What' the hell did ya run off fer, ya moron!"

Again, Shiro was surprised, if not a little confused to be met with molten chocolate eyes that seemed to be burning with the fires of hell.

"Back off! I'm trying to wake up from this damn place so I can go back and save Orihime!"

That was it! Drawing back his fist, Shiro punched his helf brother in the face, knocking said teen to the ground. "Now listen here ya ungrateful brat! I spent the last six months here lookng after yer sorry ass and ya have the nerve to brush this all off, fer some comatose world! Well guess what nimrod, this the world ya live in and it's the one yer gonna live in for a long, long time!"

From his place on the ground, Ichigo was meeting Shiro's gaze with equal intensity, not losing his ground.

After a few minutes, Shiro lost his sneer and his glare lessened. He took a few steps towards the teen and held out his hand. "Now, let's go back inside. Dad probably having a fit by now."

Ichigo snorted but took the hand and was hoisted up to his feet.

Shiro immediately began to walk back to the hospital, Ichigo falling close behind.

The two didn't say anything for a while until Shiro looked back at his brother with an eyebrow raised. " 'ey, I still hate yer guts an' everything but what's with the temper since ya woke up? Not that I'm complaining but it looks like yer finally growing some balls there!"

Ichigo looked up with a scowl, faintly wondering what he was like in this world. "Whatever, I don't seek your approval anyways!"

Shiro giggled, amused with this comment. "That's news t'me. I'm kinda curious with what happened in yer head these past few months 'nyway. Might have t' force ya to share."

"Oh dear lord, now you want to spend time with me?" he laughed and glared playfully. "Careful Onii-chan, people might accuse you of actually liking me!"

The older brother clacked his tongue with a silent hum following. It didn't matter anyway, as Shiro would be stuck looking after Ichigo anyway. It is how it always was and that pissed him off to no end. He turned the handle to Ichigo's room and sidestepped. As predicted, Isshin came barreling out with his fish-like kissy lips. Really... The man was too easy to read.

"My sons have come back to me!" the man cried, attempting to latch onto Ichigo since he failed with Shiro.

Ichigo held out his fist and smirked inwardly as the man ran into it. "Jeez, why the hell do you have to be so weird?" Ichigo looked down at his hospital gown, his eye twitching. "Hey, can I have a change of clothes or something?"

"KARIN!" Isshin darted back into the room. "Did you bring your brother clothes like Daddy asked!"

"Yeah but...uh...ya see..." Karin held up a bag that resembled one of hot topic. "His clothes piss me off, so I bought him new clothes."

"That's my girl!" the doctor wailed, giving a thumbs up. "You love your brother so much that you bought him a new outfit! See, Ichigo! Your sister has missed you almost as much as me!"

Karin rolled her eyes, handing him the back. "Whatever, hope you like them onii-chan." she gave Ichigo a smile. Ichigo, Yuzu, or Shiro were the only people who ever got smiles out of her. Isshin was just...ugh STUPID. He didn't get anything besides bored looks and snarky remarks.

Ichigo blinked and took the bag, ruffling the younger sibling's hair. "Thanks Karin," he removed his hand from her head, looking around. "Uh...I'd hate to be blunt but LEAVE so I can get dressed!"

Shiro rolled his eyes and Isshin was tearing up. The old man was wailing and moaning something about his son growing up. He made a comment about how he needed to be there just in case something went wrong and Ichigo fell over and hit his head again. The eldest of the siblings rolled his eyes again. Shiro grabbed his insane father by the collar of that white coat from behind. He started dragging out the old man and motioning for Karin to follow.

Karin followed like a lost little puppy. She was like that with Shiro ever since Ichigo got into the coma. She didn't want to watch her only other brother, even if he was a half brother, die the same. "Oh shut it dad, make Shiro stay if it means so much to you." she suggested plainly.

"OOOO! Karin you are so smart! Shiro! Stay with your brother!" Isshin flailed.

Shiro gawked. "No fuckin' way ol' man! 'Lil King can take care o' himself!"

"I agree! I'm sixteen fuckin years old, just get out!" Ichigo hollered, already starting to pull his stupid little medical dress thing off since Karin had gone off to find Yuzu. He dumped everything in the bag out on his little bed thing, thankful she'd bought him boxers… Well... They were rainbow striped but they were boxers none the less! Ichigo quickly pulled them on over his legs, liking how they hung securely on his hips.

Meanwhile, Shiro was walking down the hallways. He was a bit hungry and since hospital food always sucked, vending machines were the only actual choice he had. Not paying any attention to the nurses and all the other doctors scrambling about, he made his way out of the buidling. Across the street were the two machines that had supplied him many a meal while his idiotic brother had been in that patient room. Slipping in a few bills, he selected two items that would tide him over until he got home for a meal. Sliding in some more in the other machine, he got some tea. When all items were gathered in his arms, he headed back. No doubt that old man would want Shiro to take everyone home, so he shouldn't go anywhere, for now. With a grumble, he made his way back to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo finished dressing himself, and was just a little bit uncomfortable in his clothing. It was tight in all the right places. He now sported a tight shirt with a rainbow on it, tight jeans that he swore were cutting off circulation, along with an unneeded belt and converse shoes. Ichigo wasn't sure why he'd put it all on really since clothes like these really didn't suit well with him but he was going to be nice and wear the clothes Karin gave him.

"Ya look like a fag, Ichigo," Shiro stated simply, a piece of pocky hanging from his mouth. He had just opened the door, relieved that his brother was fully dressed. Their sister had chosen quite the interesting ensemble.

The younger brother jumped a bit, grunting and glaring. "I know but Karin picked it and I'm not gonna be a dick and not wear the clothes she gave me," he stated simply, shoving his hands in his pockets. " 'sides she gave me eyeliner too, but I just couldn't go that far."

"Believe me, you don't need it. C'mon! I have ta take ya and the girls home."

Ichigo blinked in confusion and nodded. "Okay Shiro," he murmured simply, brushing past his older brother out into the hallway.

Shiro's brow twitched at Ichigo's words, biting down hard on his pocky. He followed silently behind his younger brother, only stopping to yell at Yuzu and Karin to come along. It was really irritating to him, but at least he'd be able to pass out on his bed once they got back. Pressing the button on the elevator, he tossed his box into the trash and took out another.

Karin marveled at her brother, tugging at his clothing. "Onii-chan, you look great in what I bought you! I thought it might be a little too big...but they're just right." she grinned a bit, looking him over but then frowned. "No eyeliner?" she asked.

Ichigo raised bis brow and blushed a bit. "I...don't know how to put eyeliner on...and I already look gay enough as it is!" he cried in response, crossing his arms as he leaned back in the elevator.

Karin crossed her arms as well. "But girls love the gay!" she insisted.

"Yeah, so do the gays!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Enough, ya two," Shiro hissed. "Just get goin' to the bus stop. Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped his bickering with his younger sister and looked over. "Yeah Shiro?" he asked.

Shiro took Ichigo's hand by the wrist. He pressed on the pressure point in the teen's arm to make the palm open up. With a bored expression he set enough change in Ichigo's hand to get on the bus. He then gave Yuzu and Karin their share to get on as well.

Ichigo blinked and took the change silently, staring at his brother for a long moment. He wasn't even sure WHY he was staring anymore, except for the sake of taking the whole idea of having a brother in.

Even though he could feel Ichigo's eyes on him, Shiro ignored it. Instead he took Yuzu and Karin's hands, the demanding younger sisters that they were, and continued on to the bus stop. They'd have to walk once they got out of the downtown area, but the eldest didn't really mind. It wasn't that much of a chore to walk, but the bickering and the talking was. Shiro didn't really like being social or civil and it was grating on his nerves to be nice for once. He glanced over his shoulder at his half brother and rose an eyebrow expectantly. "C'mon."

The other teen snapped out of his little day dream and nodded his head, following after his older brother obediently. From everything he had collected of Shiro, he figured that he must have listened to his brother's wishes in this world, so he thought he'd go along with that as to not confuse people. Ichigo stayed quiet, much quieter then he did in... his 'dream' world. It was because he didn't know WHAT exactly to say that didn't make him sound crazy or like an idiot.

It took only a few minutes for the bus to arrive. Shiro ushered in the twins first, following right after them. He placed his payment in the container and took a seat in the back. His golden eyes stared out the window on his right, arms neatly folded over his chest. There was a scowl painted on his face and looked as though he really just wanted to go away. He did finally rip open his other box of pocky and started to eat it. The bus would be a good ten to twenty minutes before their stop.

Ichigo sat directly across from Shiro, but was stairing at the ground. He sat much like L from Death Note, slightly perched on his feet,knees to his chest and back slightly strawberry blonde had a lost look on his face, just trying to settle into everything. Ichigo wondered if his room was the same here too, and if he had supposedly lived out almost fifteen years of his live in THIS world, did he incorporate what he knew in this world into that which he knew of the dream world?

Shiro kicked the seat next to Ichigo. "Stop spacin'."

Ichigo squeaked in suprise, glaring at his brother and snorted. "What's it to ya if I do?"

Lips quirked into a grin. Whatever this was causing Ichigo to bite back at him, Shiro would accept it with open arms. Something happened, he knew, but wouldn't dare say anything aboutit. "Makes ya look pathetic, not that ya ain't."

"You should be the last person talking about pathetic Shiro." he replied with a little grunt and another smirk, directing his attention back at the ground. He wasn't interested in arguing with Shiro, he really didn't give a damn what he guy thought of him. Or maybe he did and that pissed him off more!

"Oh? Why th' hell do ya say that, 'lil King?"

"Case you got nothin' better ta do then down grade yer own brother, onii-chan."

"Half brother!"

"Oh whatever." he grunted, glaring at him for a moment before looking away again.

Shiro kicked the seat again, this time more out of irritation than anything. He really did hate the little fucker. Ichigo always had been over Masaki when they were younger. The brat always was at his adopted mother's side and she always, always took away the tears on the orange-haired brat's face. Shiro narrowed his eyes dangerously, the golden orbs shining with malice and hate as he glared at Ichigo. What he wouldn't give...

Ichigo quietly traced things on his pants with his finger, thinking and thinking. Shiro was his half brother, and his mother had only been married once so his father must have had him with another woman. Ichigo didn't mind, but he was curious as to when Shiro had come to live with him, but he thought it stupid to ask his half brother. Ichigo realized too that his mother was dead, all due to him, in this world too, right? Or else she would have for sure been at the hospital with him. Ichigo gave a soft sigh at this realization, He buried his head against his knees, closing his eyes.

The bus came to a shuddering halt about fifteen minutes later. Shiro arose from his seat, the girls following suit. He got out of the bus and, as if on autopilot, started out in the direction of home. Since he wasn't one to like his tea cold, Shiro had decided to pop the lid now and start drinking it. The eldest paid no mind to his younger brother following along or not. It was just expected that he did.

Ichigo had followed along after his older half brother, with his sisters. His eyes were still on the ground, but he followed along obediently. The strawberry blonde had decided that he wasn't going to ask questions, and he wasn't going to talk more then needed. Right now Ichigo just wanted to rip open a passage way to Hueco Mundo and tear up a Menos Grande with his bare hands. Not the smartest idea in the world but he really didn't care at this point.

Shiro was pleased with the silence provided, something he was not blessed with all that often. He felt the tension, but he would be damned if he asked the spoil brat what was up. It was another half hour before he caught side of their house. A puff of air escaped his lips and he trudged on, taking out the keys from his pocket. The building was the same that it ever was, the attachment to the house's right still remained the same from when their father had finally stopped working the clinic and agreed to work at the hosptial with Ryuuken. His room was located in there as well as a study, after a bit of remodeling.

He sighed and pulled out the keys. Shiro unlocked the door and took a step inside, kicking off his boots. Yuzu came next, delicately sliding off her shoes and immediately going to the kitchen. Even though she hadn't said a word so far, the little girl wanted to make the perfect dinner for the return of her younger big brother! She wanted everything to be just right and had been thinking about it the entire time. Shiro followed her into the kitchen, laying the keys on the table.

The orange-haired teen kicked his shoes off, shuddering a bit as he looked around. So far, the same as it was in his dream world. His eyes took everything in and he headed upstairs wordlessly, turning the way his room was located and opened the door, blinking. It looked the same. Everything. It was as though he had never left his dream world at all. Maybe this was all just a big joke or perhaps a dream within a dream. That was what he was hoping anyways.

Karin took her shoes off as well, blinking and following Ichigo upstairs as quietly as she could. Her older brother was acting so strange, she wanted to find out what was wrong! The Ichigo she knew...well...he knew how to do makeup, and he certainly never talked back to Shiro! "Onii-chan?" she asked a bit quietly, blinking when the boy turned around startled by her.

"Y-yea?" he asked a bit quietly, looking at her with eyes that swirled with emotions that she couldn't even begin to decipher.

The girl took a step closer, hugging Ichigo. She was still much smaller then him, but not as small as when she was eleven years old. "I know...you're confused and estranged but onii-chan it's okay. We're here," She said in the quietest voice she was sure she'd ever had.

Ichigo blinked and his eyes softened as he hugged the small girl in return. "I know I just...feel like this is the dream world and that was the real world..." he murmured.

Shiro was busy peeling and cutting potatoes for Yuzu. His feet were propped up on the table and his eyes staring at the knife as he meticulously cut the vegetable. Yuzu was humming a happy tune. That stuffed lion was sitting on one of the counters. Why she drug the thing around, he didn't know. The girl was twelve and still loved that old thing that Ichigo had given to her a few months before the accident. Maybe that's why...the twins had been terribly attached to his younger brother.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a spoon smacked his hands. Shiro blinked and looked up to see the angriest look Yuzu could muster. "Don't put your feet on the table, Shiro-nii!"

"Che..."

"Don't 'che' me!" she huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "Get them off and clean the table!"

Shiro grumbled at the girl, but took his feet down and placed the cut potatoes into the pot. He then got out a rag and started wiping down the table. As an added bonus, he even started to set it. It wasn't a big deal, but doing so would make things less of a hassle and he wouldn't have to deal with that girls pouting face anymore. As he set everything just right, as he knew Yuzu was a little OCD when it came to this, he vaguely wondered what was going through everyone else's minds about their brother.

Ichigo came downstairs with Karin at his heels a bit later, and well, she had decided she'd remind him just how one was supposed to put eyeliner on but, for some reason, Ichigo had outrightly yet politely refused. The permenate scowl had lessened up somewhat, thankfully and he looked at his siblings with a sort of lost look in his eyes.

The impressed side of Shiro was impressed again and he inwardly complimented the orange haired teen for not putting the stupid thing on.

Ichigo blinked as a familiar shit eating grin that he had only ever associated it with complete psychos, like Cazador, spead across Shiro's face.

"Well, it looks like baby brother's finally gotten outta tha' stupid phase o' his!"

"Onii looks good with makeup on! Dad told you to stop being so down on his lifestyle!" Karin snorted, hitting her older half brother over the head swiftly.

Ichigo gave them the blankest expression he knew. "Life...style?" he questioned, looking a bit uneasy of getting an answer on that one.

The eldest flicked Karin in the forehead for that and turned his attention to the lost and fairly freaked out on Ichigo's face, almost laughing at him. "Ya DID dump th' princess, King."

Karin whined and hit him again, rubbing her forehead. "What do we do onii? Ichi-onii-chan doesn't remember he's gay!"she whispered to her older half brother, giving him a worried look.

"So...? People break up all the time..." he blinked a few times, crossing his arms and looking even more confused and freaked out then he already was.

"More like ain't interested in 'anythin' at all, Karin," Shiro huffed. "Or are ya sayin' that ya like girls just 'cause ya are a tomboy?"

She puffed her cheeks and turned red, bashing him over the head repetitively. "G-gah! Shut up onii-chan you don't know anything about me!" She cried in anger,spinning on her heels and exiting the room.

Ichigo watched her go and turned his attention back to Shiro. "Wow...yer good with women, aintcha?"

"Karin!" Yuzu called after her, placing the spoon in Shiro's hands and chasing down her sister.

After rubbing his scalp a few times, Shiro frowned. He went to the stove and stirred the pots contents slowly, not wanting to have a wailing Yuzu come back. The girl was a little scary when she was upset. Even more so, Shiro really just didn't like it at all when she cried, which was often. "I don't give a shit."

Ichigo sighed, seating himself and putting his feet up. He stared off into space, a bored expression on his features. "I have an intense need for a smoke right now..." he said out of nowhere, feeling himself twitchy with a need known as addiction. He smoked? Kami he was asking himself questions about himself. Himself! He should know what he did and didn't do.

"Ya quit two years 'go 'fter the old man found out 'bout it and hours an' hours o' two cryin' 'lil girls raggin' ya 'bout it," Shiro hissed. "Got tired o' coverin' yer ass. Remember ya poutin' at me for two whole weeks."

"I pout?" he asked, sounding lost again. He was overloading with curiosity of himself again and just simply asked his brother: "Can you tell me about myself Shiro? I don't...I don't remember anything and you seem to know me."

Sighing in agitation, Shiro turned off the heat. He turned around, leaning against the edge and glared daggers at his younger half brother. "Forget 'bout it t'night and just fuckin' smile an' nod 'lot. Ya fell from two stories and ya are lucky t'be with yer precious sisters and idiotic father. Just take what ya have fer right now an' maybe it'll come back t'ya. If not, then ya know damned well where to find me."

Ichigo stared for a quiet moment, eyes softening a bit and he nodded, figuring his half brother was not in the best of moods now, or if he was ever in a good mood at all. "Shiro, I gotta ask though. Am I like...gay...or something?" he blinked, biting his lip. "Cause I just feel strange... like... I'm a spirit in a totally different person." And Ichigo did have to admit. His body felt rather foreign to him. He'd have to look into it and maybe try to get into contact with Zangetsu and Cazador about it when he was alone. Assuming they'd be able to hear or answer him that is.

"Personally? I don't know what was goin' on in tha' head o' yers. Ya had dumped the princess an' the next day ya threw out all o' yer clothes and demanded new ones. The shit ya are wearin' now is what ya had been wearin' for 'bout a month before yer accident."

Shiro scoffed. "Thought that th' outside finally matched the whiny spoiled bitch inside..."

The teen looked a bit surprised and taken back by the 'whiny spoiled bitch' insult and he felt anger bubble up inside his stomach. However, he felt no need to start a fight, not with his sisters watching them. So...

"I'm not hungry, please excuse me!" With that Ichigo swiftly made his way back up to his room, quietly closing the door. What was this strange tug at his heart? It hurt, annoyed him and pissed him off all at the same time!

Deciding that this skipping plan was his best option, the eldest Kurosaki made his way to his room. Once inside, he promptly locked the door. It wasn't like he needed someone barging in on him. His golden eyes scanned his room. It wasn't as sparcely decorated as Ichigo's. There were several posters from various bands on his walls. Black curtains hung from he two curtains, matching the plain black bedspread. His pillows were white, as were the sheets. The bed itself was against the far wall, not close to the windows. However, his desk-as cluttered as it was-had been placed under the window.

He groaned and yanked off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. It's not like he was the neat and ordly type. Shiro promptly changed into a pair of shorts, once again throwing his pants into the heap of clothes. Stretching once, he pulled back the comforter and dove an arm under the bed. Coming out with a MP3 player, he stuck the buds into his ears and cranked it, hoping that nothing would disturb him this time.

Ichigo contemplated how he would face the world tommorrow, figuring he had to go back to school. All his friends, would they still be there or were they all imaginary too? Only time could tell him these things, but for now he knew he had to sleep. He'd figure this all out in the morning.

As the orange haired teen closed his eyes, he let out a small sigh, realizing just how empty inside he felt.

* * *

><p>Yuzu noticed instantly that both of her brothers were missing, frowning a little bit. She sighed and, instead of getting angry, put everything into containers for the next day, and set some aside for when their father would come home. On a post-it note she wrote just how long the man would need to zap it in the microwave for. Quietly she headed up the stairs and headed onto her room, casting a lingering glance in the direction of Ichigo's room. Yuzu knew everything would be all right, despite how things looked now.<p>

Silently as she could, she made her way to Ichigo's door. The girl knocked on the closed door gently. "Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo whirled around, dropping the alarm clock he was glaring holes in and gained his composure before walking up to the door.

A tanned hand grasped the knob of his door, twisting it open. "Y-yea Yuzu?"

The girl opened the door a little more and smiled softly at her brother. "I'm glad you are back, onii-chan."

The orange haired teen smiled as best he could force himself too, hugging Yuzu gently. "Glad to be back..." he murmured.

"Onii-chan... It's okay, you know... We're here and we will still love you no matter what. So... Ichi-nii needs to just be Ichi-nii and not worry, okay?"

Ichigo gave a soft sigh, nodding his head. "I-I just...don't know who I am Yuzu...and you know Shiro isn't making it any easier..."He brushed fingers through his orange locks. "Though I suppose asking for kindness out of him is really stupid."

Yuzu blonked. "Shiro-nii was being nice…"

"Maybe I just am too spoiled to realize it..." he grumbled, mostly to himself, and sighed.

"If onii-chan doesn't want to be... He could just change it," Yuzu stated, her eyes shining with innocence.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned her curiously. "Do I act spoiled...or whiny?" he asked. Of all people he figured he might get SOMETHING out of Yuzu that he could think on.

"Well... You did complain a lot," she said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Mmm...I suppose I did..." he replied gently, slightly glaring off into space before putting on a smile. "I'll work on that.I don't exactly want him to hate me...or anyone for that matter."

She giggled. "No one will hate you, Ichi-nii! Just be you!"

The girl yawned, indicating it was time for bed. She leaned up and gave her brother a little peck on the cheek. Yuzu bid him goodnight and scampered off to her room to join her sister. Today had been exhausting emotionally for everyone, so she was going to get up early and make a good breakfast!

Ichigo closed the door of his room and sighed as he stared at the floor.

_'Maybe...everything will be okay,' _He thought quietly to himself, crawling back under his covers to slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: OKAY! First chapter revision done and done! If any of you readers have read the previous version of it, Ichigo is depicted as a whiny crybaby after coming out of his supposed coma. Now I know anyone would be overwhelmed with anything like that but it pisses me off when they make Ichigo cry so easily. Seriously, the only reason Ichigo would cry is if someone important to him had died and he couldn't protect them. Besides, Cazador, Zangetsu and most of the other badasses in the show had toughened him up considerably and Ichigo has too much pride to cry in front of people anyway. So, I made Ichigo as in character as possible which means scowling, swearing, honor codes, lots of glares and so on and so forth. Also, the name I gave Ichigo's inner hollow is Cazador, his full name: Cazador de la Luna which means Hunter of the moon. If you read NeoRyu777's story, "A Protector's pride", you'll understand why he is named as such. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I do hope you'll stick around for more!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the first couple of chapters of the story. Credits go to Kubo and ShiroxIchi-Rabu. I do own all major changes in the chapters and all chapters after chapter 3.**

Me: Hi guys, Lucy again! I thank anyone who favorited and review and read my story. It's a great pleasure and I hope to see more. anyway, Neoryu777 has agreed to beta my story and help me out incase any writers block issues should arrise. Now chapter 2 is going to be much different than the original version as Ichigo is not a crybaby and no longer fears his hollow. So, enjoy!

**"..." **~Cazador or hollow talking

"..." Zangetsu or zanpakuto talking.

_"..." _~thinking and flashback

* * *

><p>It was the annoying wail of the alarm clock that woke Shiro up. He immediately covered his head with the white pillow in a sad attempt to ignore the thing. When the screaming failed to cease, the teenager growled and slammed his hand on the device, completely not getting the button. Finally awake and coherent, Shiro sat up and turned the thing off, groaning and brushing his fingers through white stands of hair. He was never really a morning guy; Shiro was more of a night owl.<p>

With another groan, he made his way over to the closet. Taking a few moments to decide what he wanted to wear, Shiro snagged a midnight slim-fit t-shirt and a black pair of jeans along with socks, boxers, and a towel. Trying to be as quiet as possible, though Yuzu was already up and cooking, he went up stairs and took a shower. It was about ten minutes later that he finished, waltzing down the stairs. His hair was still damp and the towel was around his shoulders. Shiro took no time in just throwing the wet towel into his room without hanging it up and returning to the table with a yawn. There was something that needed to be done today, and he wasn't sure if his younger half brother would want to do it after their sisters left for school.

Ichigo hadn't really slept all that well in the first place. The bags under his eyes were proof of that but, nether-the-less, he dragged himself out of bed and headed over to his closet. The orange haired teen had gone through every last piece of clothing he owned. Unfortunately, they were all tight and feminine.

The 'manliest' thing Ichigo found was a pair of tight jeans, a black studded belt, and a very form fitting t-shirt with a band name across his chest. Over that was a plain black hoodie with cupcakes covering it, and a heart in the center when zipped up. Looking over himself in the mirror, he decided that it was alright for now and headed to the kitchen

Yuzu was smiling, as per usual and set lunches for her and Karin aside. She busily got everything at the dinner table set. Her breakfast was pancakes with some various toppings. She set them in the center of the table while Shiro once again started to set the table. Along with the nice stack, she placed strawberries, whipped cream, cinnamon, syrup, and powdered sugar for the various toppers. The girl cheerily got milk and poured five glasses, as Isshin had already left for work an hour ago. Shiro, at this time, was making coffee; it was something the eldest of the siblings really needed of a morning. With a smile at her brother, she sat down.

Shiro, on the other hand, still looked gloomy. The guy really hated getting up. He pulled out his chocolate creamer from the fridge, always having a thing for sweets. The teen pulled out his cell from his back pocked and flipped it open. Shiro smirked at the text that he got from one of his only friends growing up.

As he poured his coffee and put the creamer in, his mind was already at work trying to time everything for today just right. He sat down, mug in one hand and his cell in the other, texting the guy back. Today was looking better already.

Ichigo had quietly just grabbed himself an apple and gave a little wave, explaining that he wanted to get out early so he could take a longer route to school. Part of the reason was so that he could clear his mind. Ichigo's eye twitched he found out the only backpack in his room to be a rainbow striped messenger bag, it was ripped and sewn and mix-matched. Sighing, he grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking towards the door.

Golden eyes glanced over at his brother. "Sit yer ass down, 'lil King."

"But..." Ichigo blinked in confusion, but sat down anyway.

"Ya really think that ya are goin' t' go t' school without wearin' yer uniform and when ya haven't been there in over six months?" Shiro said skeptically, taking a drink of his coffee.

Yuzu was pouting anyway. "And you haven't really eaten anything, onii-chan. I made breakfast!"

Ichigo blinked. "Well I looked through all my clothes last night but my uniforms are all pretty much gone," he replied, glancing over at Yuzu. "Oh uh, I'm not really hungry Yuzu."

"Oh..." Yuzu stated while placing one on her plate, a little sad.

Shiro, on the other hand, wasted no time in getting something to eat. He placed two of the pancakes on his plate, giving Ichigo a dark look. The eldest then took his favorite toppings, strawberries and whipped cream, and covered his food in them. He really did have a sweet tooth, and strawberry just so happened to be his favorite flavor. Though as he cut into his meal, his golden eyes intensified as he continued to glower at Ichigo. "Ya were gone, Ichigo. That means ya missed crucial lessons, tests, and more. Do ya honestly think that ya can go in today, when there are only a few weeks left in the semester, and pass?"

The younger brother thought quietly, and gave a little sigh. "I suppose not. But what am I going to do besides school Shiro? I've never really had a knack for anything else." He leaned his face into his hand, giving a rather bored and somewhat irritated look to his brother.

"You're really good at dying hair and doing makeup." Karin piped up, smiling cheekily. "Maybe you could get a job for under the table cash!"

Ichigo have her an exasperated look and the young girl decided that speaking of doing makeup and stuff around her brother while he's like this probably wasn't the best idea, much to her chagrin.

Shiro glared in Karin's direction as he took a big bite. "Why don't ya be the one that does that shit...?"

"Shiro-nii!" Yuzu frowned. "Don't swear and don't talk with your mouthful. And sit down and eat Karin!"

Karin shook her head. "Places to be, places to be." she said in a voice that made it as if she was dazed off, and turned, making her way out of the kitchen and out the door.

Ichigo thought for a minute. He was looking at Shiro again, but not for very long. The teen was going to try to not get in his brother's way or make himself appear to be annoying. After all, he really wasn't in the mood for a fight at the moment.

The eldest reached over the table and patted his little sister's head. Even though his plate was empty already, he didn't eat much more than this. He knew Yuzu tried hard to make everyone happy and keep them healthy. "Don't worry. Just store them. Ya know how much Grimm likes yer cooking."

"Grimm-chan's coming over today?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as she ate. "Since when?"

"He got done with 'is exams yesterday an' is in Karakura as of two hours 'go fer summer break. Consider all the leftovers in the fridge gone..."

Chocolate orbs looked up and blinked in confusion. Grimmjow? There? Oh god, he was going to have to bite himself hard enough that he drew blood in order to make sure he behaved and didn't try to rip of Grimmjow's face or take the nearest sharp object and stab him in the throat on sight.

The younger male Kurosaki couldn't exactly help the way he acted, after everything that he had 'been through' per say.

Yuzu smiled, perfectly happy in that thought. She finished her meal and grabbed her backpack. Once she got her lunch inside and slung it over her shoulder, she gave both of her brothers a kiss on the cheek. The girl waved at them both and took off. Shiro, on the other hand, yawned and dismissed it all. He had his coffee so he was fine. After he had finished, he gathered up everything and started to put it all back in place, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for later.

"Ya don't wanna go out lookin' like that where we're goin' today, 'lil King, so I'd change if I were ya," Shiro stated simply.

"Um Shiro?" Ichigo didn't want to protest, but he had something to say! "I don't have anything besides these...ugh...girly clothes to wear... so... yeah." He blinked when Shiro stood up from the table, threw him a light gray jacket and motioned for him to follow. "Where are we going?"

Lips quirked into a smirk as he opened the door. "We can change th' clothin' thin' if ya really don't wanna dress like that. But fer now... C'mon."

The eldest waited as his brother pushed in his chair and walked til he was next to his brother. Even though he probably had an inch or two on the kid, he figured that such a height difference wouldn't matter. Either way, he wasn't about to answer where they were going. Ichigo would figure it out soon enough, the eldest figured, and by then who knows.

Ichigo followed after his older half brother, hands in his pocket, jacket slung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face. Eyes scanned over the eldest Kurosaki, a few times more then he wanted them to as he lost himself in thoughts, well, everything basically.

Shiro raised an eyebrow in amusement seeing his brother so out of character but didn't say a word. He opened the door to his room, shooting a scathing glare at his brother, basically saying that if he touches anything then the teen will wish for death. The eldest immediately went to his closet, side stepping over all the articles of clothing scattering the floor. Gold eyes scanned the different items that hung on the hangers. It would definitely have to be something that was a bit too small on him, Shiro figured.

"Loose the hood and shirt," he commanded without turning around.

The teen jumped a bit at the sudden command, but complied with his brother's demands. The jacket was discarded and dropped, as well as the shirt. Ichigo felt a bit...well to the very least awkward being half naked in front of his brother, half brother he reminded himself, and in his room of all places. Then again, he really didn't like to be exposed in front of anyone, family or not. He ended up shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited patiently.

"I'd say pants too, cause those thin's look like they kill, but I don't think I 'ave 'nythin' fer that," Shiro commented.

His eyes fell upon a white shirt, one that he hadn't worn in years. Shiro snagged the thing and tossed it at Ichigo over his shoulder. It wouldn't be too tight on the teen, but it would probably be more appropriate for what they were going to do and more comfortable. The only design was the black dragon on the back, but it didn't matter. It was still better than some band name in the front. He did wonder, though, how the hell Ichigo could wear those pants...

The strawberry blonde pulled the shirt over his head, smoothing it out around his torso. The grey jacket went on next.

"Thanks," He mumbled about the shirt, hands shoving back into his pockets. Ichigo figured he would try to ask the question again. "Um Shiro, will you tell me where we're going?"

"Ya will see," Shiro bit out, probably a bit harsher than what he wanted.

Without saying another word, he wandered out of his room. Shiro shut the door as soon as Ichigo was out of it and walked to the door. He slipped on his boots and yawned again. Walking out the door and onto the street, he waited for Ichigo to tag along. After all, this was for the teenager's benefit.

Ichigo was a little bit dazed he'd gotten anything out of Shiro at all, and found he could actually keep up and walk at Shirosaki's side with ease. There were words that Ichigo wanted to say, questions that itched to be asked, but the orange haired boy somehow managed to keep himself quiet.

The eldest did appreciate the silence re received. Even more so, he found it curious that Ichigo decided to walk beside instead of behind him. The thought made him smirk a bit, thinking that maybe Ichigo had a pair in his little dream world. Either way, the walk was long and uneventful. The day within itself wasn't bad, it was actually pretty mild out; this meant it wasn't all that hot and there was a slight cool breeze. Inwardly, though, Shiro didn't know what to expect and that tripped him up a little as they got closer to their destination. He had no idea why he had decided on this. It was another thing entirely how Ichigo saw it. Something inside Shiro just wanted his younger half brother not to get upset at him over it. He frowned as his stomach twisted on him, bidding it away as the cemetery came into view.

Chocolate eyes had been watching his feet as they walked, looking up occasionally as to not run into anybody or lose sight of which way they were going. Something inside Ichigo ticked the wrong way when he saw the cemetery. The orange haired teen stopped dead in his tracks, brown eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what are we d-doing here?" he asked, though he wasn't stupid enough to not realize his mother was dead. This was the cemetery she was buried in. Still, the last thing Ichigo really wanted to see was his mother right now. However, deep inside he knew he felt otherwise. Chocolate brown eyes scanned his brother, mixed emotions fluttering inside the orbs of color.

"Figured that since ya kinda 'ave been 'sleep all this time that ya might wanna pay a visit," Shiro said, sounding more confident than what he was, and that pissed him off. "Though if ya don't want to..."

Ichigo stared for a long quiet moment, brown eyes narrowed as a twinge of guilt hit his heart like a nuclear missile. "Oh...I-I see..." he murmured a bit quietly, trying to regain his composure. "No, I'll...see her."

"So go on then. I'll be at th shrine waitin' fer ya," the older of the two said, waving a hand as he continued to walk.

The younger brother just simply nodded his head and quietly headed off, looking for his mother's grave. As 'Kurosaki Masaki' came to his eyes, Ichigo felt his chest tighten up. The skinny teen slowly came to his knees in front of the grave, leaning on the tombstone.

"Mom..." he murmured quietly, closing his eyes tightly trying to fight back feelings he had buried deep within him for the past 6 years, 7 years he corrected, that only re-emerged whenever he visited this place or when the anniversary of her death came around. Quiet thoughts drifted from his mind, and Ichigo just quietly hoped she could hear him either way.

**XxXxXxX**

Shiro stopped in his tracks a moment, casing a look over in the direction of where he knew his half brother was to be. It wasn't that he honestly disliked Masaki, it's just he always felt a little odd for him to stand at her tombstone. It always had and it always would be but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her. The woman treated him just like she was one of his own and raised him as such until her passing. No way could he honestly dislike someone for taking in and adopting another woman's child out of pure love. Shiro would be thankful for that and he did admire the woman. It was just simply the fact that Ichigo probably needed the time. If Shiro's instincts were right, then the kid would probably be terribly missing his mother. Perhaps he would appreciate it more than what he had in the past.

**XxXxXxX**

Ichigo gritted his teeth, fists cletching handfuls of whatever part of his pants he could grab and his whole body trambled as memories he sometimes wished he could forget bombarded him.

* * *

><p><em>The rain fell harshly on his younger self and his mother as they headed home. He stopped when he saw a young girl wearing a purple coat standing by the flooded river and gasped when she went to jump.<em>

_Taking action, young Ichigo sprinted down the hill, faintly hearing his mother calling him. "I gotta save her!"_

_"NO! ICHIGO!"_

_A small hand reached to grab the girl's jacket, only to grasp nothing._

_This was the last thing he remember and when he woke up, the girl was gone and his mother was lying on top of him, the cut on her back bleeding profusely. Despite his attempts to wake her up, nothing worked. Then realization came crashing down on his little heart._

_She had died protecting him._

* * *

><p>He stayed silent as the guilt of seeing the sad faces of his family, of not being strong enough to defeat his mother's killer when he had the chance overcame him. And he would never have that chance of defeating Grand Fisher and avenging his mother.<p>

As it turned out, Grand Fisher, according to Hat n' Clogs, had become an arrancar and someone had already killed him. While Ichigo was glad that his mother's killer had been finally slain, he was fairly pissed that the job wasn't done by his own two hands.

Remorse filled eyes looked met his mother's tombstone. "Mom, I don't know if you can hear me right now but...I just want to say, I'm sorry..for not being able to protect you that day...and thank you for protecting me." Bowing his head once more, Ichigo stood up then tilted his head to glare at the rain clouds that were starting to roll in. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ichigo headed over to the shrine where Shiro was waiting for him.

The eldest had been at the shrine, not realizing when he had arrived. Deep thinking usually did that, distracting, that is. Thus is why Shiro hated it so much. Upon arriving, he had sat on the steps. Resting his head back against the giant pole at the entrance, he nodded off. He wasn't sure how long Ichigo would take anyway and the weather was rather nice, or so he thought.

Ichigo arrived at the shrine just when in had started to rain and blinked as he come upon his brother's sleeping form. With a small smile he sat down across from the eldest Kurosaki sibling and decided upon letting him sleep. The smile was immediately removed as he looked up at the sky. He never did like the rain, not even before his mother died. After that, his dislike for it became a burning hatred in his heart. Ichigo faintly wondered if this hatred was what Zangetsu and Cazador felt everytime it rained in his inner world. He also wondered if it was raining there right now.

Closing his eyes, he tried to establish a mental connection with the lighter and darker parts of his soul.

_'Zangetsu! Cazador! Can you hear me?'_

Orange brows furrowed when he got a bunch of static in response. He tried again.

_"Guys! Are you there?'_

He sighed when he got more static. For some reason, it felt like he came to the end of a hallway and the door in front of him was locked. "Guess I'll have to try again later," He whispered to no one in particular and resumed staring up at the rain.

One golden eye cracked open a few minutes later. Shiro really didn't say a word, just feigned sleep a little longer. He instead glanced over his younger half brother. The teen hadn't noticed this before, as he didn't really care, but Ichigo's eyebrows where pinched in a permanent scowl. Shiro could also see fleeting emotions pass through chocolate orbs, making the orange haired teen look like he was angry, remorseful and filled with deep, deep guilt. He raised an eyebrow. That certainly wasn't there before.

"Ya ready to go back?" he asked, opening both eyes and blink a bit to get the sleep out of them.

Ichigo flinched a bit at the sudden break from his thoughts and looked over, nodding at his half brother. "Yeah..." he replied, finding his voice a little quieter than usual.

Shiro noted the tone in the boy's voice and was satisfied. It would seem his assumptions were correct this time. A wide grin broke his face. "So 'nythin' ya wanna do? We got a few hours t'kill before Grimm shows face. An' it looks like the rain's cleared up a bit."

The younger teen's mind thought for a moment; what would he want to do around here? He replied finally, brushing his fingers through soft orange locks of hair."Well...I need cash, cause I need new clothes. Other then that, it's whatever you want."

Standing and brushing himself off, Shiro gave a nod of approval. "I got th' ol' man's debit. Money ain't 'xactly an issue now, Ichigo. We can catch a bus or somethin' on the way down."

"Can we walk instead Shiro? Since the rain's cleared up and everything?" Ichigo asked as he felt the cool breeze brush against his skin.

Shiro clacked his tongue and held out his hand for Ichigo to take. It was to help the other teen up, of course. "We can a bit once we get there. I don't think ya wanna walk a distance it takes a car 'bout twenty minutes t'get to, do ya?"

The orange haired teen took his hand for help. "Ah, thanks." he murmured, looking up at the other. "I didn't realize it was that far, or I wouldn't of suggested us walking."

"Che! We live on th' outskirts of town. Didn't think ya where so messed up when it came t'directions, Ichi," Shiro smirked.

Ichigo let go of his brother's hand and glared at him. "It's been a while, okay? I don't really remember my way 'round here anymore."

"Nothin' looks remotely familiar, eh?"

"A little bit...but mostly..." he sighed. "I'm trying to get around like I did in my dream world thing, or so they said that's what it was. I got used to everything that was happening there, including how to get around. I usually had to walk everywhere I went. When I was around to go places, that is."

"I see," Shiro said, taking back his hand and sticking it in his pocket. He turned and walked down the stairs in the direction of the bus stop, which was all the way down the hill. "What was it like?"

Ichigo followed, catching up so he could talk with his brother. "It definitely wasn't anything like this place," He replied, laughing a bit to himself as he realized just how different it was. "I was fifteen there, and I met a shinigami girl named Rukia. She kinda flew into my room I suppose you'd say. Anyway, this hollow, an evil spirit that eats other spirits, was trying to kill Dad, Karin, and Yuzu so basically I asked the girl to turn me into a shinigami and she did," He blinked. "A substitute shinigami actually."

"Shinigami, eh?" Shiro grinned. "Kuchiki was one too? Sounds really noble o' ya t'do somethin' like that. I'm guessin', from yer reaction at th' hospital, that I ain't 'round at all?"

"Actually," Ichigo looked over, raising a brow. "You were my inner hollow. You basically lived in my head and you were the source of my hollow powers. At first, you only wanted to take over my body and, as you explained, wanted to become the king yourself. Eventually, I guess we came to a sort of understanding and we began to train together in a way. Also, your name wasn't Shiro either. It was Cazador de la Luna."

At that, Shiro turned interested gold eyes fully to his brother. "Hunter of the moon? How'd ya manage t' come up with tha'?"

"I didn't. Zangetsu explained that he had found out his own name when my soul whispered it after a period of time. Apparently this was the case for you as well."

"Hmm,"Shiro said, making a mental note about Zangetsu for later. "So how did it happen?"

"What do you mean, how did it happen?" he asked.

"Well ya said that ya were a substitute. Ain't that supposed t'mean that it wasn't permanent?" Shiro asked.

"Well I basically was still alive in my own human body, but I had this substitute soul candy thing that I ate and it shoved my soul out of the body and put a substitute soul into it to make it look like I wasn't dead when I was out fighting hollows. My substitutes name was Kon actually, and he lived in the lion that Yuzu carries around all the time. He could talk and move around like moving animals in little kid's shows."

Shiro stopped, giving Ichigo an incredulous look. "Ya are shittin' me! I'm startin' t'think maybe the ol' man put somethin' in yer IV's."

Ichigo snorted. "There's so much fuckin more Shiro, if you think all that's a trip. This is only the tip of the friggin hellhole that was my life."

Shiro came to the bus stop, giggling a little. "Might haveta make ya tell me 'bout it all sometime. Can't deny I'm somewhat interested."

"Saying it all out loud makes me feel like I was having a superhero dream or something," Ichigo cracked a rare smile at his half brother as he spoke.

"Sounds like it," Shiro agreed and smirked back at Ichigo, "though I think all 'lil boys wanna be a superhero. Especially 'lil wussy ones."

"I ain't a wussy, you fag!" Ichigo snapped back in defense, glaring at his brother.

"Fag?" he cackled a bit. "I ain't the one who went through a girly phase, lil' King or should I say, lil' Queen?

The orange haired teen went quiet in defeat, settling for glaring nice size holes in his brother's head. He'd figure out a way to get back at him later.

Shiro chuckled a little. He wanted to taunt the other more. Something about it just made something inside him spark and flare. He didn't know what it was, only that it occurred during the moments that Ichigo's temper would flare, which was quite often lately. Perhaps it was just the fact it was something new from Ichigo and he didn't know what to expect. Whatever it was, as much as he wanted to see more of it, there were questions drifting off in the back of his mind that he wanted answered. Unfortunately, the person that could answer them probably wouldn't This meant his only option was to wait and observe.

Golden eyes looked away and saw the bus coming up. "There it is."

Ichigo huffed and looked in the direction his brother was looking. "Ah." was all he mused in reply.

As the bus reached the stop, Shiro dug around in his back pocket once more. He took out the amount he would need as well as Ichigo. Shiro looked back at the irritated chocolate orbs with a big grin. The eldest Kurosaki held out his hand with the money in it.

Ichigo's glare lightened a bit and he took the money. "Thank you Shiro," He grumbled irritatedly.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go," Shiro said, ruffling orange strands before darting into the bus.

Ichigo paid the money and followed, jabbing his brother a bit in the arm. He was not amused by the ruffling of his hair.

Shiro only giggled and took his usual place when he rode a bus, the back. Honestly, he had thought that having to spend hours with his younger half brother would be shitty. If he couldn't stand being around the teen when he was unconscious, then it should have been worse. Yet, Shiro mused, if his brother was going to act like this, then he might have some fun yet.

The younger teen had sat next to him, trying to fix his hair. Of course the orange locks didn't want to play nice so he was stuck with pretty messed bed head. It looked okay, but Ichigo was still not pleased by it.

"Che. Ya ain't got nothin' t'worry 'bout. We both inherited th' ol' man's spiky hair. Nothin' ya try t'do with it will work."

A huff escaped the boy's lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat. "Oh well," He muttered.

A white pierced eyebrow rose at the teen's antics. It was all so very amusing, to say the least. A yawn escaped from his mouth and he didn't even bother stifling it. Instead Shiro leaned back against the seat, eyelashes closing over gold. It would be a few minutes yet. This also meant that there would be a few minutes to catch another cat nap.

Ichigo's eyes quietly looked over as his brother slept, and the teen really did enjoy watching his elder brother sleep. There wasn't that cocky, shit eating grin on his albino face when he slept, and his face looked a bit innocent, just a bit though. Ichigo smiled a bit to himself, quietly looking out the window of the bus.

Shiro only opened his eyes again a few moments later, muttering right before drifting off completely. "Five stops, Ichi. Wake me up five stops from now."

Orange brows twitched a little at being called 'Ichi' but nodded his head in response, mainly to himself. The orange haired boy turned his head as he stared at the buildings flying by, counting the stops off in his head.

At the fifth stop Ichigo stood, gently shaking Shiro's shoulder. "Shiro! Shiro, get up."

"Alright alright already!" Shiro groaned, eyes opening. He really didn't want to get up, but whatever. The eldest yawned and stretched as he got up, still a bit disoriented and groggy. Naps were so good, but damn if he didn't hate the after effects of them.

The teen snorted amusingly a bit at Shiro's cat like actions, smiling to himself as he hopped off the bus, looking back for his older half brother to follow in suit. "We can go to a park or somethin' where you can sleep longer if you want."

"Nah," the brother stated, shaking the last bit of it off. "Ya don't want others t'keep thinkin' ya are a girly boy, right?"

"Not really," He frowned. "The clothes are kinda nice and all but I'm not girly," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just something not as tight would be nice."

Shiro smirked. "I was goin' t'say. The only thin' ya are wearin' is the pants, 'lil King. Shirt's mine."

Ichigo stuck out his tongue in response. "I know I'm wearin yer shirt." He looked himself over then glanced at his brother. "Why do you call me King? You know it's weird because in the dream place you called me king too, but for more obvious reasons."

The eldest frowned at that. He turned and started walking off in the direction of the mall. "Maybe some thin's just stick..."

The other teen blinked and followed after him. "You didn't answer why you call me king here," He frowned a bit.

"I don't think ya want me t'aswer that one."

"Well, now I really wanna know!" he insisted.

Shiro growled in irritation. "Ya always got yer way. It didn't matter the reason, ya just did. Like a king. Some times I honestly think that ya believed the rest o' us just as yer damned subjects or somethin'. I got pissed off one night an' started callin' ya King. When I finally got a few inches on ya, it changed to 'lil King. That's all there fuckin' is to it. Happy?"

Ichigo quietly looked away. "Huh," He felt dumbfounded by this and made a rather unpleasant face when he thought about how he acted before his "accident". "Not happy, no. Kinda pissed I always got my way without reason. If you want something, you should earn it."

"I 'gree," Shiro replied. A dark look crept onto his features as he kept walking forward.

Ichigo was silent the rest of the walk, feeling that his elder brother was irritated, the last thing he had wanted him to be when they were together. " S'rry, didn't mean to bring up an awful subject," He apologized gently.

The voice shook Shiro from his thoughts. He stopped and turned around. Golden eyes locked onto chocolate in a cocky manner. A black finger nailed digit jabbed Ichigo's chest, eyes shining playfully as a smirk appeared on slightly paler lips. "What're ya 'plogizin' for? Seems like t' me that ya ain't thinkin' like that for right now. 'Parently supposed t' also be helpin' ya remember these thin's right? No reason t' say dumb shit like that if all ya really wanna do is know. If that makes any sense."

"Ah!" Ichigo rubbed his chest where he was poked, glaring a bit at his older brother. "Okay then cause I have a lot of friggin questions then. Just don't get all emo on me and stare off into space." He squawked. "Makes me think yer mad at me fer what I said."

"Emo, ya say?" Shiro giggled. "I think ya are closer to bein' that than I am, 'lil brother."

"Am not!" He piped in response, scowling. "I see nothing emo about myself!"

"Riiiiiiight," the older brother grinned, poking Ichigo's cheek as they came closer to the mall.

Ichigo growled and batted his finger away, glaring at him.

Shiro just continued on giggling, his shoulders rising and falling. He stopped walking and laughing as soon as they both got inside. The eldest Kurosaki shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Ichigo a crooked grin. "Lead th' way."

The strawberry blonde teen huffed and shoved hands in his pockets. He was finding himself a bit irritated by the forever cocky grin on his older half brothers face. A glint of slight evil caught in Ichigo's eyes and a shit eating grin that would make Cazador proud spread across as he got an idea. Ah revenge would be sweet, he mused.

"Yes onii-chan!" He giggled gayly, wrapping his arm around Shiro's, pulling him off deeper into the building.

"Hey!" Shiro growled as he was clung to and pulled off.

Ichigo smirked coyly at Shiro, winking as he pulled him off into a random store, chocolate brown eyes scanning around at the clothes.

Shiro grumbled. This was not cool. Sure, he'd be somewhat civil to the kid, but physical contact? There was a bubble there that only Shiro himself could break. Golden eyes were glowering, seeming to almost to darken in the light of the current store that Ichigo yanked him into. He was too busy trying to pry the teen off of him than look at clothes.

"Hmph." was all Ichigo sounded, letting go of Shiro. "Every time you embarrass me, I'll cling to you." He warned, poking the lighter skinned boy's cheek. He grinned with sadistic mirth before actually picking up clothes, holding them against his torso to see how they would look. Ichigo could tell Shiro was not keen on physical contact, which was an easy target for the teen when he wanted to get back at his brother for something.

The other teen only seethed. His dark glare only intensified. Shiro's mind was already plotting several ways to get back at his younger half brother.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he grabbed clothes, most of them drastically less form fitting then his own clothing. A few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, and one hoodie hung from the boy's arms by the time he got done going through the entire store. With a slight smile Ichigo looked back at Shiro, eyes sparkling. "I'm done" he said in a sing song like voice, fully happy he had irritated Shiro so.

As it was amusing for Shiro when Ichigo got annoyed, the same rule was applying now for Ichigo. Though most of the time he would rather his older brother not be upset with him.

"C'mon then fairy-boy," the other teen muttered, sulking off to the counter.

The other teen bounced along happily behind him, slightly stifling a giggle.

Oh how Shiro wanted to turn around and belt Ichigo across the jaw. When they got out, he might still do that. For now though, the white-haired teen didn't want to be thrown out. Instead he handed the cashier the debit card, glaring at Ichigo to put the clothes on the counter.

Ichigo did so, smiling cutely and sadistically at the same time at his onii as he did so. If this was how riled up his brother was going to get over him clinging to his arm, oh Ichigo couldn't even imagine what he'd do if Ichigo kissed him on the cheek or hugged him.

Scanning everything, the cashier told the boys the amount for the articles of clothing. Shiro just dismissed it and waved off at her to use the card, inputting the right number sequence as instructed. As the card went through, the woman bagged up everything and handed it to Ichigo. She handed Shiro the receipt. Wordlessly, the older brother spun around on his heel and took off for the store exit.

"Hey relax drama queen, all I did was hold your arm, not like I tried to fuck you." Ichigo squawked at his elder half brother as he caught up to the boy. The strawberry teen had seen people get a little ticked, but really sometimes there was over the edge, and Shiro really didn't need to be so pissed off.

"Like I'd let ya get 'way with that one, 'lil King," Shiro scoffed. "Ain't happenin', so sorry t'upset yer wet fantasies. Where else do ya need t'go?"

A blush crossed the teens face at the blunt words and sighed, running a hand through spikey locks. "No where else really, this is fine for now. It'll last me a while."

Shiro pulled out his cell phone. He checked the time and mentally swore. They had only wasted maybe three hours in total. Grimm wouldn't be there for another two hours. The guy had just sent a text message about an early birthday gift, so Shiro guessed it would be closer to two and a half hours. He ran his black fingernails through white strands with a slight growl.

"Still got a bit o' time t'kill."

A finger went to the teens lips in thought. "Why don't we do something you wanna do? I mean, today's been all about me practically." he frowned. "Makes me feel like I'm a spoiled little bitch."

"I ain't got 'nywhere t' be, Ichigo," Shiro said simply. "Ain't like I got a hoarde o' friends like ya do."

Friends, the word clicked in Ichigo's mind. "I really do have a lot of friends," He mumbled to himself, thinking all of them over. His face quickly went into a frown. How was he supposed to know if all his friends in his dreams were his friends here? "Um...I kinda don't know if all the people I think are my friends, ARE my friends." He said, feeling very stupid by saying that.

"Ya 'lways hung out the most with Kuchiki, Abarai, Sado, Ishida, Arisawa, princess, an' them. I think the only one I got somewhat along with was that genius kid with the white hair. 'is cousin has nice tits, though," Shiro giggled at the thought.

Ichigo blinked and smacked Shiro upside the head for the last comment. "Perv." he said simply, thinking all the friends over. "Rukia..and Renji are here?" He guessed Shiro was giggling about Matsumoto's boobs though, since the chick did have a chest the size of two heads. Hitsugaya was most likely the white haired guy, it made sense that he would be anyways.

"Does Renji have a bunch of tattoos on his body?" he asked, looking at his brother curiously.

"How am I supposed t'know? I've never seen th' guy naked or 'nythin' like that," Shiro shrugged, rubbing his head. "They ain't in view though, or that one Kuchiki would probably hand his ass t' him or somethin'."

A snicker left the boys lips at that, and he hummed in response. Renji with no tribal tattoos… That was bound to be interesting. What next, Rukia a blonde? Ichigo twitched at the thought, shaking his head a bit. That would just look bad.

"Though..." Shiro said as if thinking. "He does have odd eyebrows."

Ichigo snapped his fingers. "Yes! I'm not odd in the head!" he paused for a moment, blinking. "Does Grimmjow have teal hair, by any chance? And... act like a cat?"

With that Shiro burst into a fit of giggles. He walked over and sat down next to the fountain. Seriously, he would need it to contain his laughter at that one.

"W-what!" Ichigo stammered, blushing. "I'm just asking! That's how he was in the other place and he always had this teal eye shadow to match his eyes or something. He was sixth espada."

"He'd kill ya if he heard ya say that," Shiro smirked, finally calming a bit. "They're tattoos."

"Hm, I'm used to him wanting to kill me." the orange head mumbled in reply, sitting with a sigh. "It's odd not having that stupid giggle and mocking voice in my head anymore, or the voice of wisdom that I had come to depend on when I need answers." It was almost lonely, even though Shiro was technically right next to him. His brother could never replace Zangetsu or Cazador. Speaking of, Ichigo reminded himself to see if he could break whatever barrier was keeping him from reaching the two entities. He wouldn't give up until he knew for sure that that world was real...or fake.

Shiro clacked his tongue and flicked Ichigo in the forehead. "Ya can ask Grimm 'bout 'is hair when he comes over. It's a really funny story."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, frowning a bit. "Hm, I'll remember ta ask him."

"As fer missin' that mockin' tone and the voice of wisdom," he grin widely, " I can't really do anything about the latter but I can always do a mockin' tone fer ya whenever ya want and whenever ya don't want, Ichi."

"Oh gee, that's so..." he furrowed his brows. "Kind of you, really," He smiled a bit. "But nah, I guess besides the small times where he actually tried to cheer me up, Cazador wasn't really good at it in the first place, being a hollow and all." Ichigo shrugged gently. "I miss him since we really got to working together in the past month after our deal. He, he and Zangetsu pushed me to my limits and, in the end, made me become stronger than ever," Ichigo said, as he stared at the ground. _'And I failed them by getting myself killed. Heh, Cazador'll probably kick my ass the first chance he gets.'_

Shiro blinked in confusion as guilt passed through Ichigo's eyes. He got up though, locating the closest Starbucks. Motioning for Ichigo to follow, he needed more caffeine apparently.

Ichigo blinked and followed after his brother, silently thinking to himself.

The older brother noticed the far-off look in the chocolate gaze. He waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face as they waited in line to order. When no response was received, a smirk appeared on slightly paler lips. There had been something that always made Ichigo jump and squeal like a girl. Shiro didn't know what the effect would be now, but it couldn't hurt to try, now could it?

He slid beside Ichigo and leaned forward and hissed in a sing-song voice. "Ichi-chan..."

The younger boy's body jolted and he squealed, body giving a little shiver of surprise as he spun around to directly face his brother. The strawberry's face was as red as a strawberry could get and glared Zangetsus at his brother. The boy hadn't expected the sudden noise, and it had scared him shitless. "Yo-you dick!" he cried.

A face-splitting grin made it's way onto Shiro's face. "Never ceases to surprise me how brainless ya are, Ichigo."

A slight punch to the arm was given to Shiro, and Ichigo glared away him. He was trying to calm himself down from the random attack. It had surprised him, and for a split second he had thought it was Cazador, not Shiro.

"Yare yare... Ya want somethin' or not?"

Ichigo blinked and looked. "Uh, Caramel frappachino," he replied finally.

"Funny," Shiro stated simply, ordering what Ichigo wanted as well as a caramel macchiato for himself.

Ichigo stared off into space again, finding he had a knack for doing that. Ichigo wondered silently if everyone from his little "dream world" was incorporated into this life.

With an exasperated sigh, and after paying, Shiro took a hold of Ichigo's arm. The kid was seriously spacing out a bit much for his likes. This place was crowded enough already and that always made Shiro a tad edgy. He never had been one for crowds, exception only during concerts. Yanking the orange-haired teen into the corner along with him, he kept an ear open for their order number. Shiro doubted that Ichigo would know...

The teen squeaked and obediently followed as he was pulled along, eyes blinking in confusion at his brother's hand, and then his brothers face. "Eh! Sorry, jus' got a lot on my mind."

"I can tell," Shiro replied, giving the teen's arm a bit of a squeeze, "but careful in public, 'lil King. Don't want to haveta chase ya down."

A small blush crossed Ichigo's cheeks, mostly from embarrassment. "Right, sorry," He found himself rather annoyed with himself. Why the hell was he apologizing so much? A small ringing noise flooded Ichigo's ears, and he looked around for the source of the repetitive noise. "Uhm Shiro your cellphone is ringing." he stated.

"Ah, so it is," Shiro said, digging it out and opening it. He also slammed the receipt in Ichigo's hand before leaving the store. "That's our number, Ichigo. Bring 'em out once it's called!"

"Ack!" Ichigo barely had a free hand at all, but nodded. "Kay!" The boy practically buried himself against the corner, fully freaked by the looks old perverts were giving him. When the number was called Ichigo hopped over and got the drinks, exiting the Starbucks, but of coarse not before someone decided to give his ass a firm squeeze. A loud yelp escaped Ichigo's lips and kicked backwards on reflex only find no one there. 'Damn fuckin' perverts...' he thought to himself, face still a bright red as he found his brother.

Shiro was still chatting away, a look of irritation on his face. Whenever the foreigner Jaegerjaques actually bothered to call, it was always slightly irritating. Friends they might be, but that didn't mean there were times that Shiro wished that he could punch that French punk. This was only enhanced when the retarded started to speak in his native language, which Shiro only knew bits and pieces of. Spanish and English were his best language courses. He caught sight of Ichigo and hung up, not caring if Grimm was still talking or not.

"Ya got 'em then?"

Ichigo nodded. "Practically got molested, but got the coffee," He groaned, handing over Shiro's. His face still held a light pink, but wasn't as bad as when he'd first been fondled. The orange haired boy blinked. "Um...you kinda just bluntly hung up on the person on the other line..."

"Molested, eh?" Shiro snickered, taking his drink also pulling Ichigo down to sit. "It was just Grimm. He wants to eat lunch at our home, so he'll be there in an hour."

A small squeak left the boys lips when he was pulled down, and he looked over. "A-ah! Okay! Shouldn't we be going soon then?" he asked, subconsciously crossing one leg over the other as he sipped on hisdrink. With a small hum Ichigo removed the lid, starting at the whipped cream, one of his favorite parts about the tasty coffee.

"Soon," the other teen nodded, taking a drink. "The bastard knows where the key is, so it ain't like he can't get in on 'is own."

"Ah." Was Ichigo's only reply; he licked whipped cream off his fingers, giving off a scowl at nothing in particular. Even when he day-dreamed, the scowl never seemed to leave his face.

Golden eyes scanned his younger brother again. Shiro was mentally wondering if Ichigo used to daydream this much. Something about it irked Shiro off. He couldn't put his finger on it as he drank a bit more of his own sweet coffee. The eldest was confused at his brother's attitude lately. The orange haired teen never fought him back, never had a short temper and most certainly never scowled a day in his life. To be honest, while it was a thrill to see what kind of changes his brother was going through, it kind of scared him a bit as he didn't know what the hell to expect. And being scared always pissed him off

A small suckling noise left Ichigo's mouth as he sucked whipped cream off his index finger, the tanned digit staying in his mouth as his lips curved into a frown. Though he was glad to be able to enjoy a normal life for once in a long while, his heart gave a squeeze at the fact that, if indeed everything he went through was real, he was sitting around doing nothing while Aizen could be killing off his friends and family right now! He bit his finger a bit at that thought and sighed.

Shiro scowled, not liking that Ichigo hadn't even noticed that he had gotten up. Was he invisible or something? With a growl, the white-haired teenager started walking back towards the entrance that they had both come from. He paused at a distance, vaguely wondering if Ichigo would notice this time.

Ichigo's eyes blinked into concentration and he jumped up, following after his brother. "Hey you jerk ,ya coulda said somethin!" he piped, punching the elder Kurosaki in the arm.

Golden eyes held no trace of emotion or anything. Shiro hadn't even flinched at the punch. He merely took another sip of his coffee and turned. His footsteps were heavy and thunked as he continued to make his way out of the mall. Grimm had better have brought something good, like a new CD or something. Shiro wasn't sure anything less would do from the guy. The older teen was also fairly sure that Ichigo was starting to rub off on him or something. He was thinking too much for his liking and it hadn't really been a full twenty-four hours yet.

The teen made sure he was fully on guard now, quietly walking next to his brother without questioning. He seemed to have ticked the elder Kurosaki off, and that called for silence. Ichigo hadn't even done it, but he was smart enough to realize that nagging on about the subject of Shiro being pissed off was not the right thing to do at a time when he was slightly agitated.

It had been a silent trip back. Once back at the bus stop, the teens had to wait another twenty minutes before the bus finally made it to their stop. Apparently they had just missed the previous one. The ride had also been taken in silence, though Shiro's state had cooled down slightly. Instead he just didn't feel like initiating any conversation. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really care.

After another fifty minutes, half an hour bus hopping and then twenty walking, they reached home. Shiro had never been so relieved to see that yellow house in his life. At least, he couldn't recall the last time he felt something just ease him so much. Whatever the case, Shiro stuck the keys in the door, twisted them and then the knob. His golden eyes caught sight of a larger set of boots, far more worn out than his were. This could only have meant one thing: Grimm was waiting for them and probably had finished eating afew minutes ago. Shiro kicked off his boots.

"Go on ahead, 'lil King," he yawned.

Ichigo tiredly kicked off his shoes, making his way towards the stairs, stopping mid-step as he glanced in the kitchen. "Grimm?" he asked himself more then Grimmjow. It had been a while since he'd last seen the teal haired man in this world he imagined, since it had been six months since he'd seen anyone! But his body went on the defensive as he wasn't really used to being made to make civil conversations with a guy that had tried to kill him more than once. "Grimmjow?"

Electric blue eyes lazily made contact with shocked chocolate ones. There were teal tattoos, as Shiro had stated earlier and Grimmjow would sucker punch prick that said otherwise, under his eyes. His expression was bored, but he ran a hand through part of his teal-blue hair. There was no style to it today; the stands fell just over those eyes. Grimmjow was wearing a pair of jeans with rips and tears all over them, an open white blouse barely covering his chest. There was a chain around his neck, but other than that, a jacket hung on the chair he had taken upon himself to sit at.

There was an empty plate on the table, smears of syrup making it clear he had eaten the rest. Grimmjow freaking loved how the youngest Kurosaki cooked. He'd eat her stuff any time. Underneath his chair was a box with holes in it. Grimmjow saluted at Ichigo in greeting, a smirk growing on his face. "Berry-kun. Heard you were out of the hospital."

Ichigo suppressed a growl as he looked Grimmjow over. He looked like a total badass. Actually Grimmjow had always looked like a badass, even in the other world. It was odd seeing him without the broken arrancar mask on the side of his face though, but he looked good in any case without it.

"Ah... yeah," He forced a smile, leaning against the frame of the opening in the kitchen. "H-how have you been Grimm? Haven't seen you in forever." Man this was awkward!

"So the Berry-kun speaks, huh? Does that mean you finally accept my offers?" Grimm chuckled darkly.

"Offers?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Grimm shut yer ass," Shiro said, finally walking into the room.

"Tch. Ruining my fun, White..." Grimmjow grinned, but still looked at Ichigo. "Big brothers are such a pain, right?"

Ichigo's mouth broke out into a shit-eating grin, glomping onto Shiro. "Not at all! I love Onii-sama" he squeaked cutely.

"Ichi," Shiro growled in warning.

Grimmjow started laughing. He couldn't take his eyes off of that. The kid must have been on crack or something. Berry-kun hadn't ever tried to do that to his older brother before, though he had followed White around like a shadow. "Must've hit your orange-head hard!"

Ichigo slowly slunk off his brother, taking a seat near Grimmjow. "Sorry onii, I couldn't resist the urge to jump you." he grinned ear to ear at the older half sibling, before stretching with a bit of a yawn.

The teal-hair man snorted, perverted thoughts racing through his mind. His arm made its way across the back of Ichigo's chair. Grimm leaned towards Ichigo a bit, his smirk never faltering. "So Berry-kun wants to jump his brother... Sure you wouldn't rather I jump you, kid? I'd be helluva lot more fun."

A bright blush crept over Ichigo's face as his eyes went wide, body tensing up. "I-I u-uh..." Ichigo felt his eyes flutter a bit at the closeness of their faces, finding that the smirk suited Grimmjow the best out of anyone. The orange haired teen was completely tongue tied, having never been in this type of situation to his recollection. Well there was the time Yoruichi revealed her true gender to him, BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT AT ALL!

The eldest Kurosaki punched Grimmjow in the back of the head. "Cut it out, ya bastard. Kid don't fuckin' remember ya right. So cut this shit out."

"Seriously ruining my fun. What the fuck is up your ass?" Grimmjow complained, rubbing his head.

"Che..." Shiro replied, taking a seat across from the other two.

Ichigo ran fingers through his hair, thankful of his personal space being given back to him. He probably would've socked Grimmjow if he stood there any longer.

Grimmjow grumbled at his friend. White wasn't his first choice, but they'd been through so much shit together, now he was his only option. Of course, there had been Shuuhei as well, but the guy wouldn't be back for another week. White and Grimm tolerated each other and while there was trust, they still got on each other's nerves. Grimmjow vaguely recalled the event that caused this. Such wonderful a wonderful memory it was, even the suspension that he and his friend had gotten made all the dumbasses they'd been up worthwhile. Grimmjow couldn't remember a time when White didn't have his back and he didn't have the Kurosaki's.

"Bastard," the teal-haired gay hissed. "You're lucky that your birthday is in two days or else I'd kick your ass!"

"C'mon then," Shiro taunted. "I don't care. I'll beat ya like every single fuckin' time ya try! What're ya hear fer 'nyway?"

"Bitch... Remember I told you a few weeks ago Pantera had her litter finally, right?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up a bit at the mention of kittens. Ever since he was little, the orange haired teen had always wanted a kitten, but Masaki and Isshin always insisted he wasn't responsible enough to take care of a cat or a dog, very much less a kitten. Ichigo hadn't really been much part of the conversation, and he WAS really tired. The boy got up. "I'll be upstairs sleeping if anyone needs me" he called as he swayed out of the kitchen, grabbing all the bags of clothing that he'd bought that day.

Upon arriving in his room Ichigo dropped everything, along with himself onto his bed, a slight groan leaving his mouth as something poked at his back. Shoving the bags off his bed Ichigo curled up on his side, eyes fluttering a bit as he slipped into a nice day dream.

**XxXxXxX**

Grimmjow looked up and watched the teen leave. "Heh... I wasn't done. Impatient brat."

"Che. Yeah," Shiro yawned.

"It'll have to wait until he comes back, White."

"That's fine, I guess," the eldest said.

"If your brother is finally goddamn awake," Grimmjow inquired, "then your meeting with that woman went well?"

Shiro frowned. A dark look passed over his eyes. "No. I didn't."

"Then?"

"That ol' bat said she couldn't do it," Shiro went on to explain. "Th' bitch freakin' made me pay fer the answers too… Said somethin' 'bout how it cannot be done, but that I should be patient. Somethin' good would come out of it an' th' bat left it at that. Che... Bet she was a fraud."

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair. He knew very well what the eldest Kurosaki was getting at. After all, Jaegerjaques was the one that told him. The teal-haired man had heard about this weird place that would grant wishes for a price. He had travelled there to check it out, but saw nothing. Grimm had relayed the message, but really hadn't expected anything and told Shiro not to even bother. Lo and behold, White didn't listen to him at all. He had showed up at his flat and demanded that Grimm show him the way.

And the man had too. Once again, there wasn't anything at the address that he had been given. Shiro, saying that Grimmjow was an idiot if he couldn't see that building right there, went on ahead inside the empty lot. Grimmjow sneered at the teenager and told him to piss off and find his own way back. He snorted and left. However, when White had come back later that night... He didn't say a word, only that he would come back another day. Grimmjow had just left it at that.

"Probably," he agreed, still curious as to what really happened.

* * *

><p>The orange haired teen hadn't taken long to fall asleep, slipping deep into a dream. Probably from being so startled by the change, making his body tired out. Something, just one little thing was poking at his brain though. The static from when he tried to contact with Cazador and Zangetsu appeared again but this time, it seemed to clear up a bit.<p>

**"...ing!...ing!...KING! God damn it, can ya hear me or not!"**

Before the strawberry could call out, he was shaken away by a strong hand. As he tried to catch his breathe, brown eyes met electric blue and he mentally curse Grimmjow for waking him up.

Grimmjow wasn't a patient guy and was done waiting on the kid to get back. Grumbling about prissy kids wanting to organize everything just right, he got up from the table. Shiro just waved him off, obviously mind elsewhere. Blue eyes rolled as he hiked up the stairs. He rounded the corner and entered the strawberry's room and saw him scowling in his sleep, as if concentrating on something. He then shook the teen away, which wasn't hard then was met with his surprised and slightly irritated eyes.

"Hey kid, you all right?" he asked curtly.

A small groan left the orange head's mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said with a skeptical tone. "Whatever, none of my business. Get your ass on downstairs. Can't start without you."

Ichigo sat up and blinked at Grimmjow. "Start?" he asked curiously, standing up and walking towards the already retreating man.

"Obviously I couldn't walk in here and have shit to welcome you back by," Grimm rolled his eyes, heading back downstairs. "Isshin would have my head," he commented as if it would explain everything.

A small snicker left the boys lips at the comment and he shook his head in amusement. He would honestly never get used to Grimmjow giving him presents or being nice like this. He almost snorted at the "nice" part.

The man raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was so funny but shrugged it off and figured that he would save it for later.

When they got back, Shiro just sat there, his elbow resting on the table and chin in his palm. It was one of those rare moments that he wasn't really aware of what was going on.

Ichigo' chocolate brown eyes fluttered in confusion at the box moving around, and sat down, figuring it was better not to ask questions. The orange haired teen crossed one leg over the other, eyes scanning his brother for a slight moment before looking away.

"Hey White," Grimmjow grunted out.

"Eh?" Shiro said, blinking twice.

"Stop fucking daydreaming. Getting as bad as the kid. You want this gift or not? Both of you, Kami! Feels like I'm dealing with halfwits."

"Yeah but together we make a whole wit, which is more then you can say for yourself." Ichigo piped in a slightly distracted tone, eyes still on the box. He didn't care about getting scolded for asking a question. "What's in the box?" he asked curiously, big brown eyes showing just how much he wanted to know.

Shiro giggled at the insult. "Touché, 'lil King."

Grimmjow gave a hard glare at them both. Swearing under his breath, he pulled the box from under his chair with extreme care. Setting it on the table delicately, he popped the top. Two fuzzy heads peered over the edge; one was pure black and the other gray.

"Pantera had her litter, remember?" Grimmjow scoffed. "Figured you'd need company, since you can finally move out, White and get your ass in the university with me, like you shoulda been. Then I figured the brat over there could have one too. I can't keep the damned things."

Ichigo's eyes lit up in surprise, not really knowing what to say. "Uh, well. Thank you, i guess." He'd be damned if he blushed in front of the teal-haired man!

"Yeah yeah, it's not big deal," Grimmjow said, waving his hand.

"Fuckin' kiddin' me..." Shiro said, glaring hard at the two kittens. He always knew that Grimmjow had a few screws loose, besides the fact that he wanted to teach history. Now this only proved it, as Shiro couldn't believe that his old man would agree to something like this. However, it didn't seem he really had a say, since that black one crawled out and made it's way over to the eldest. Shiro still glared hard at the thing.

The orange haired teen carefully picked up the grey kitten, cradling the small animal like it was his own child and tilted his head in fondness. "I think, I'll name you Cazador." He didn't know why he would name the kitten after his hollow but if the other world did turn out to be fabricated, he wanted to honor Cazador's memory. Hell, if he got another pet, he'd probably name it Zangetsu. Thoughts went back to Cazador's voice he heard when he was sleeping. _'Then again...'_

"Hunter huh? Poor girl, being called that," Grimm laughed, giving the grey kitten a scratch under her chin.

"Che..." Shiro muttered.

"It was my hollow's name." Ichigo said simply, knowing Shiro would understand if he had half a brain to remember their conversation about his dream world.

"Hollow?" the man asked, looking over at Shiro for an answer.

The eldest teen simply shrugged. "Whatever. I'm goin' ta my room."

Shiro pushed himself from the table to stand. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned on his heel and made his way to his room. His mind was heavy and personally he didn't feel like being around people. Luck wasn't really on his side though, as the black kitten hopped off the table to the chair, then onto the floor where it trailed off after him. She had apparently already taken a liking to the teenager. He stopped and looked down at the black ball of fur, glaring at it more. Grimmjow only laughed at this.

"Mm," Ichigo mumbled as he watched his older half brother walk off, eyes watching until he was out of sight. The small kitten in Ichigo's arms mewled and pawed at his chest, big eyes looking curiously up at the carrot top. "Hm?" Ichigo looked down, and smiled gently at the small feline, petting her with hid index finger.

"Tch. Your brother's an ass, Berry-kun," Grimmjow snorted. "Didn't even say thank you. What the hell is a hollow anyway?"

"Shiro doesn't seem the type to ever say thank you," He said, ignoring the question about hollows.

"I'd shut your mouth, brat. Guy hardly ever fucking left your side and went out to figure out if there was any fucking way of bringing your ass back to the land of the living. Tch, I wouldn't have done shit if I were him. I woulda left this shitty house the moment I graduated!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at that tidbit then looked down at Cazador. "Oh, I didn't..." Ichigo didn't know how to react. "So he does care." He didn't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but he really wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Only been watching your asses ever since your mother died," Grimm scoffed. "Maybe he cares. Maybe he doesn't. I don't know. I'm just saying watch your mouth. You've always been the ungrateful one. You don't think at all. Fuck... Bet you don't even know you're -half- brother at all, do you?"

"I might have...at one time, but.." Ichigo looked away, now feeling really pissed and having almost had it with the Ichigo he had taken the place of. If there was one thing that Ichigo disliked, no, hated about people is when they are either ungrateful, bratty or spoiled beyond repair. He honestly wanted to go back in time, grab the Ichigo before the accident, throw him in Hueco Mundo and leave him there to survive. He wouldn't leave him to die but after he was through with him, the Ichigo he was "replacing" would be damn grateful for having all that he has. "I have no recollection of my precious life and he doesn't really tell me anything."

"Whatever," the man grunted, standing and walking over to the fridge. He needed a drink. "Half brother, Berry-kun. Half. Does that tell you something, or are you really a halfwit?"

Ichigo scowled at him. "All it tells me is my mother or father had a lover previous to their marriage and had a kid," He replied. "Is that supposed to help?"

"Think about it. You should be able to at least remember which parent you both share," Grimm said, taking out a soda and slamming the door.

Ichigo twitched a bit, and thought quietly. "My...uhm..." He remembered Shiro saying something about both of them having the old man's spikey hair on the bus. "Our dad...?"

"Grats."

Ichigo slouched a bit against the table, looking at Grimmjow. "So we share the same dad but what's that got to do with anything? Wait,"Ichigo paused, thinking for a moment. "Is Shiro bitter over my dad leaving his mom or something?"

Grimmjow popped the top and took a drink. "Wrong. It's the other way around. Not clear on the details, cause White usually gives me a bloody nose if I talk about it too damned much. Pretty much your dear brother got ditched on his mother's way out."

"So...he's bitter because his mom left him while I had a mom growing up and he wanted his own mother to be there and love him because he was her child," Ichigo gave a small noise and narrowed his eyes, petting the cat gently. "I had...no idea."

"Might be part of it," Jaegerjaques shrugged. "The rest? Only he knows. What I do know is that the ass back there actually tried to do something when no one else would. I don't know his goddamn motive for it or why the hell he did, but apparently it didn't go well. Tch!Rumors are rumors after all."

Ichigo slowly stood, looking at Grimmjow. "Thank you...Grimm," he said gently before his feet padded him up the stairs. The orange haired teen dropped the kitten gently in his room, leaving the door open incase the small cat wanted to roam around. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo slowly made his way over to his brother's room, knocking on the door.

Grimmjow smirked at the teen, deciding it was time to go anyway. He had more relatives to visit and he definitely needed more time to himself. He called over to the teen as he passed. "Tell your brother I'm out. I'll pick him up at ten for his birthday. Fucking taking him clubbing, so he'd better dress well."

"Okay!" Ichigo called down, turning back to the door. Shiro's birthday...Oh god Shiro's birthday! Ichigo shoved his panicking in the back of his head, deciding he'd just go out some time by himself and get Shiro something, and hopefully sneak it around so Shiro wouldn't notice he'd gone off and out of the house without telling him.

While the little chat had been going on, Shiro was in his room. He had immediately opened the curtains and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. Plopping on his bed, he gave an irritated growl to the kitten that kept insisting on following him. Once the thing settled itself to Shiro's left, it curled into a ball, satisfied. Golden eyes rolled with a huff escaping lips.

Shiro took his MP3 played and stuck the earphones in, blasting the music loud. The pencil seemed to move on its own as he started sketching, taking on the form of the unnamed kitten. This was the only thing he could do to take his mind off of things without completely trashing the house. He was so lost in this, in truth, that he never heard the knock on his door.

Ichigo decided he had good reasoning for barging in, and as he checked the knob and found it unlocked, he didn't step in, but popped his head in. "Shiro!" he called, waving his hand to get his older half brothers attention.

Truth be told his eyes had curiously noted the notebook, but he said nothing about it. That just gave him another idea about his brother. In truth he supposed figuring out the basics of his half brother wouldn't be that hard, if he just swerved questions around Shiro in an orderly fashion.

Both heads turned to Ichigo. "The hell? Fuckin' don't barge in here!"

"Well I knocked but you didn't hear!"

"Che... The hell do ya want, 'Lil King?" Shiro scowled, setting the book out of view.

"Grimmjow left to go see other people and stuff, but said he's taking you to a club and he'll be picking you up around ten," He said.

"Che... 'Nnoyin' prick. I'll call him later," Shiro said, giving the little kitten a stroke absently.

The younger brother nodded, giving his brother a small smile. "Have fun then." he said, giving a little wave before closing Shiro's door again, humming a bit to himself as he spotted the grey kitten scampering towards him.

Shiro blinked, wondering what the hell that was about. He pulled out his notebook and took up sketching again. "What th' hell did he come in here for?"

Ichigo slumped onto his bed, sighing. "God I'm beat," He grumbled to himself, index finger nuzzling Cazador's head as the kitten crawled her way around him, as if his body were a huge mountain for her to explore.

Laying back and relaxing, Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Like before, the static appeared as soon as he shut his eyes and like before, it seemed to clear up but even more than before.

**"Hey king! Took ya long enough!" **A very pissed off watery voice spoke passed the clearing static.

Ichigo almost opened his eyes in shock but kept them closed, not wanting to break the connection.

_'C-Cazador? Is that you'_

**"Che! Who else did you expect, ya moron?"**

The orange haired teen's heart skipped a beat, really happy to hear his hollow again even if he was angry.

**"OI! Ya gonna answer me or what?"**

_'Y-yeah, sorry.'_

"Ichigo," A second voice came up and this one truly caused all uncertainies about the reality of his other world to vanish.

_'Zangetsu.'_

"We need to talk. Will you be able to make it here?"

_'Yes!'_

There was no longer any doubt in Ichigo's find and only determination burned in his now open brown eyes and his soul. Though he was probably going to face the wrath of his hollow, he wasn't going to back down now.

Sighing once more, Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling his vision blacken and his mind being pulled in.

* * *

><p>Me: Oye vey! This took the longest to revise and now my hands hurt like hell! *wipes off sweat from forehead* Okay, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the ending. So, I will tell all of you that future chapters won't be as long as the first two chapters, seeing as the length was written by the original authors but, none-the-less, I will try to make them as long as possible. Well, I have to get going right now! Toodles!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I didn't originally own this story. Credits go to Kubo and ShiroxIchi-Rabu. I do own this chapter and all the chapters in the future though! Also, some of the ideas I use will have originally been from NeoRyu777's story "A Protector's Pride". I give her all credits to those ideas.**

Me: Hi guys, Lucy here! Well, I've certainly been on a roll with this story and I won't start on any other new stories until I get far into the story. So, as I wrote in the disclaimer above, all chapters forward will be of my design and creation. And the chapters continuing on will be shorter than the first two but I will try to make them as long as possible. Okay, that's all I have to say! Enjoy chapter 3!

_''-italics are for thinking and flashbacks_

**''-bold is for Cazador or a hollow speaking**

''-underline is for Zangetsu

* * *

><p>When he came to, the first thing he realized was that he was standing up. The second thing he realized is that he was standing on a building that seemed to be sideways and that multiple buildings surrounded the one he was on towered overhead. And lastly, it was raining and, judging from the amount of water filling the ground below, it had been raining for a good, long while.<p>

But for once, Ichigo really didn't care. He felt immense relief in seeing, no being in his inner world. And if his inner world was here then...

Suddenly, a pale white fist came out and punched him in the face, catching the teen off guard and sending him tumbling on his ass.

He recovered rather quickly, rubbing his cheek as his brown eyes met the gold on black eyes of Cazador de la Luna. The hollow was pissed, Ichigo could tell that much. And he really couldn't blame him either way.

Stalking over to the orange head, Cazador grabbed the front of the human's shirt and brought him up to eye level, his eyes narrowing.

**"WHA' THE HELL IS WRONG WIT' YA KING! JUS' WHERE DO YA GET OFF BY GETTING KILLED BY THE DAMN 'SPADA! ARE YA TRYIN' TO PISS ME OFF!" **Cazador yelled, his body shaking with rage and deep pants forcing out of his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, slight fear filling them then falling to the building below in shame. This, however, only succeeded in pissing the hollow off more and said hollow brought back his fist and punched him again.

**"DO YA ENJOY WORRYING ZANGETSU AN' ME?" **Punch. **"IT'S NOT LIKE YA DON' KNOW THA' WE GOT YER BACK!" **Punch. **"WHADDYA GOTTA SAY FER YA SELF? HUH! ANSWER ME!"**

Ichigo just endured it as Cazador continually punched him. He knew he deserved it, for putting Cazador and Zangetsu in this position and making them worry about him.

As the hollow brought back his fist once more, a large hand came out and stopped him.

"That's enough, Cazador. You've done him enough damage." 

Cazador snarled at the zanpakutou spirit, looked back at Ichigo then dropped the teen and stomped a few feet away from them.

Ichigo, on the other hand, stared at the man he had come to admire as a second father with a mixture of guilt, shame and fear. Taking a deep breath, he managed to look at Zangetsu straight in the eye.

Zangetsu turned his gaze from the hollow to his master. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Listen...Zangetsu, I'm..."

"It's alright Ichigo. I'm not mad and you tried your best in that fight," He ignored the snort Cazador made at that comment. "However, you musn't be afraid to ask us for help when you are overpowered and you musn't forget that you are never fighting alone,"

Ichigo lowered his gaze, hitting himself mentally for causing the two such grief and going so far as to forget all that Zangetsu taught him when he fought Ulquiorra because, as usual, he let his emotions and his pride get the better part of his judgment. "I know, and I'm sorry for getting us into this mess. Will you forgive me for being so stupid?"

Zangetsu's visored covered eyes studied Ichigo for a few moments before a smirk that Ichigo had often used appeared on his face and he held out his hand to the orange head.

Brown eyes just stared at the hand then he smiled at his mentor before taking the hand and allowing himself to be hoisted to his feet. He turned his gazed to Cazador who had his back turned and his arms crossed.

"Cazador, look...I admit that I am an idiot but I assure you I won't make the same mistake twice. If it makes you feel any better, you can take control of my body, without my consent, when you feel I'm being a dumbass and after that you can kick my ass as long as you want. So, give me another chance to prove myself?"

The hollow glanced back at him, studying the human for a few moments then sighing. He turned around, glaring still but it had lessened to some degree. **"Fine. Yer one lucky bastard King. But know this, ya pull this shit again, and you'll regret it!"**

Ichigo smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." His expression turned serious and he looked at his zanpakuto spirit. "Zangetsu, if everything I had experienced was indeed real then..."

"You are wondering how you're in this world after being killed by Ulquiorra Cifer." Zangetsu received a nod then looked up at the sideways sky. "Ichigo, did you know that for every world, there is at least multiple worlds on the opposite sides of that very world?"

"You mean, like a parallel world like in a SciFi movie?"

"Indeed, every world is a reflection of the original one. Every choice you ever made has led to an alternate universe being created where a choice you made didn't happen or a choice someone in your family has made that affected your life in someway. For example, your father being with a woman before your mother and resulting in a brother that you never had before. There are also completely different worlds entirely."

"Well, if this is a parallel world, then how did I get here?"

"When you died, your soul, in a last ditch effort to survive, searched for a place where it could recover in safety and it found a suitable body identical to the one you possessed. Your parallel self. However, there's only one way in which a soul can claim another body as its' own."

Zangetsu's solemn and sad tone made Ichigo blink in confusion but, eventually, his face grew to one of horror as he put 2 and 2 together. "Wait, you don't mean...this Ichigo is...?"

**"Yes King," **Cazador replied in a hardened tone.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth, glaring at the ground in frustration. He knew he would have to find a way to get back to his own world once his soul fully recovered...but when he did, he'd have to tell this Ichigo's family the truth of everything, that their real brother was dead. He knew Karin and Yuzu would cry, something that he hated to see since their mother died. Isshin would hide his emotions behind a goofy facade, trying to be strong for his family, but he knew he would take the news hard. Then there was Shiro. At first, Ichigo didn't think that Shiro had really cared for his younger brother but when Grimmjow told him that the older teen hardly left his bedside and had tried so hard to make sure his brother would live, there was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Shiro would take this news the hardest.

Sensing Ichigo's conflicting feelings, Zangetsu strided over to his young master's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It will be hard for them Ichigo, but remember this. They are a strong family. In time, they will rediscover the happiness they have lost."

"Yeah," He whispered. Then something came to him that was nagging at the back of his mind ever since they started this conversation. "But there's something that's been bothering me for a while. How could this Ichigo fall out a window two stories up? The only way to fall out is if you mean to kill yourself and push yourself out hard enough to break the glass...or if someone or something forces you out hard enough cause the windows are pretty sturdy."

"Think about it Ichigo. As you've suspected, the other Ichigo falling out of a window was no accident and we know full well that a hollow won't come to a less spiritually dense area. What person has the power over hollows right now and would go to lengths to try and get rid of you?"

Whatever hatred Ichigo had for the man who had made his friends suffer and killed many people for the sake of his own ridiculous motives had increased 10 fold.

"That isn't all Ichigo. Earlier, we were investigating this Ichigo's body and found that the chain of fate had been severed quite forcefully. A cut like that could've only been done by a zanpakuto."

"But why? What does he have to gain from making this family suffer?" To say Ichigo was pissed right now was a major understatement.

"I don't know the answer that question, Ichigo, but I do know this and this is what troubles me. From what I gather, the Soul Society had locked any passage way to the parallel worlds, for the safety of those worlds. However, it seems the doorway has been unlocked and it's only a matter of time before hollows start to come through. And at that point, I'm afraid that this world will be caught up in the war with Aizen."

Ichigo stared at the building, his fists shaking and resolve filling his heart.

Cazador stared at his King, raising an eyebrow. **"Well King, wha'cha' gonna do?" **And when Ichigo turned his gaze to the two beings of his soul, Cazador smirked upon seeing chocolate eyes burning with fire and the resolve to fight and protect as many people as he could.

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight Aizen and I will kill him, for the sake of my family and friends...and the people that mean so much to this Ichigo. His family deserves that much," Ichigo declared, turning around and staring at the clearing sky of his inner world. "Guys, I know I messed but if I'm going to defend this dimension and mine, I need your help! Will you fight and train with me again?"

"You don't need ask us that, Ichigo. We're going to fight with you and we will win this war so that we can finally stop the rain that fills your heart with grief."

**"Che! Jus' make sure ya don't get killed this time, yer highness! So, ya gonna keep quiet 'bout all this to the dear family?"**

Ichigo nodded. "They believe everything I've experienced was all fabricated by my imagination and I intend to keep it that way, for now anyway. I'll play the role of their brother for a little while longer. Once this war is done, I'll...figure out how to break the news to them." _'If I can'._

Zangetsu stared at the orange head with a proud and fatherly gaze that was filled with concern upon seeing the bags under his master's eyes. "Sleep Ichigo. We'll begin training tomorrow night."

Ichigo sighed and nodded then let darkness take over his vision and a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

* * *

><p>In the wee hours of the morning, Ichigo peeled open his eyes and blocked the beams of bright yellow sunlight from his vision. He sighed in content, feeling relaxed and well rested for the first time upon awakening in this dimension, as he sat up and stretched.<p>

Next to him, the young kitten, Cazador, was still asleep, curled up on his other pillow. This caused the orange head to smile and pet the kitten lightly and get up slowly as not to wake her up.

**"Aw, I'm flattered tha' ya named her after me, King~!" **Cazador cooed, sounding happier than he had been when he visited last night.

While Ichigo was happy to have Cazador at his side again, it didn't stop his eye from twitching in annoyance at the mocking and teasing tone he was using.

_'Glad you're so amused. Listen, can you not talk to me as much when I'm around the others. Shiro gets pissed off whenever I keep staring off into space." _That last bit made Ichigo cock an eyebrow at what he said and he could feel his hollow grin in amusement.

**"Heh! An' I thought ya said ya didn' need 'is approval, King or was tha' jus' empty words?"**

Ichigo blushed and scowled deeply. _'Shut up and I'm serious, Cazador!_

**"Alright, alright, I hear ya. Yer precious house will be waitin' fer ya at his stable 'til tonight, yer majestly!" **With that, Cazador let off the mental connection and disappeared into the recesses of his mind.

Running a hand down his face, Ichigo sighed and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He saw Yuzu at the stove making what he perceived to be french toast while Karin and his father were at the kitchen table waiting for their food. Dodging a flying kick from his father and ignoring the comments and wails as a result of said dodge, Ichigo looked around, his eyes landing on the sleeping form of Grimmjow on the couch before raising an eyebrow.

"Um, where's Shiro?" He asked, turning his gaze to his sisters, kicking his father who attacked him yet again.

Yuzu looked over he shoulder. "He's still sleeping."

"Yeah, he and Grimmjow stayed out at the club pretty late. He'll probably wake up soon though," Karin nodded.

Ichigo nodded then a thought came to him so he turned towards his father who was recovering from his counterblows. "Hey old man. Um...do you mind if we go out so I can get Shiro a present for his birthday?"

Isshin only stared at his younger son, making Ichigo rather uneasy, before his usual overly cheerful expression came back. "Of course, my son! We'll leave right after breakfast. Oh, I'm so glad I took the day off! My son is so kind!" Isshin wailed, annoying Ichigo to no end.

The 16 year old sighed and sat down at the kitchen table just as Yuzu plated everyone. He ate in silence the rest of the time, not participating in whatever idiotic conversation the old man had started. He finished rather quickly, washing his plate off and went back upstairs to change out of his night attire.

He wore a new red "Nice Vibe" t-shirt he bought from the store yesterday, a pair of blues jeans and a brown jacket with fur on the hood. Glad he had clothes that didn't look feminine in the least, Ichigo went back downstair and saw that the old man was waiting for him at the door. He put on his shoes and looked over at Karin and Yuzu. "If Shiro wakes up before I get back, can you keep the present bit a secret. I want to surprise him with it tomorrow."

The two girls nodded, smiling/smirking at him which he returned with his own smirk and headed out with his father.

**XxXxXx**

Once they got into the city, Ichigo was fairly impressed that his father was as silent as he was right now. Every now and then, Ichigo would catch his father glancing at him, as if studying him, before looking forward again.

Normally he would be rather comfortable with silences as it gave him an excuse to think more but right now, he wanted to learn more about the Ichigo of this dimension...and maybe a little bit about Shiro. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he discovered but...damn it, he had to know!

"Hey dad...I know it's not my business to pry or anything but, why did Shiro's mom leave?" He asked, almost quietly.

Isshin looked over at him in surprise before a slight look of sadness settled in.

"Uh, if it's too personal, you don't have to answer," Ichigo stammered, causing Isshin to chuckle and wave a hand in front of him.

"It's alright son. Well, it's a very long and very complicated story so I'm afraid I can't tell you every single detail but I think I can summarize it for you. I met Akane, Shiro's mother, when I first came to Karakura around 20 years ago. We started dating about a year after that then, a druken night at a party resulted in her pregnancy with Shiro. I was happy, almost ecstatic when I found out I was having a son but...Akane didn't look as excited as I was. It caused a great strain in our relationship and we fought a lot."

Ichigo didn't say anything the entire time, giving his father respect as this was a touchy subject for him. However, inside, he was starting to seeth in anger towards Akane.

"After Shiro's birth, Akane made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, showing him nothing but dislike and even disgust. When Shiro turned one, I became fed up with the way Akane treated Shiro and made her leave, something she was really willing to do. I told this to Shiro when he was old enough and he went out to confront his mother. I don't know what happened, I never did pry him but he only said that she had moved on with her life with someone else and didn't want him ruining her life."

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" A resounding pound followed the outburst and Isshin stopped walking to look at his son in surprise.

Ichigo had also stopped walking, his lips were curled into a fierce snarl and his left fist was pressed against the wall where he lashed out. For a split second, Isshin could see that his son's chocolate brown eyes had changed into a sickly gold and black began to form where his sclera started before the teen blinked and they were back to normal.

"What gives her the right to abandon her own son? Even if she has another family now, that doesn't give her the right to discard her first born son when she knows nothing about him!" He was pissed, no, beyond pissed and had half the mind to force her address out of his father, march down to Akane's house and give her a piece of his mind!

Isshin only listened with a bewildered expression as his son continued.

"That's not what a mother is supposed to do! They're supposed to be there!"

_Flashes of a young Ichigo holding his mother's hand after karate._

"They're supposed to care! To love you!"

_Remembering his mother yelling after him as he ran towards the girl at the river, telling him to stop._

"They're supposed to protect you!"

_Waking up to his mother's bloodied corpse on top of him and his realization that she had died protecting him._

"If she is so low that she hates her own son, then she doesn't deserve to be called his mother and as far as I'm concerned, she isn't!"

_His mother's angelic spirit when her last words were made to him in the battle with Grand Fisher._

Ichigo's panting and the bustling around them were the only things heard in the silence.

Isshin blinked slowly, his mind comprehending his son's speech before he smiled softly and ruffled his orange locks. "That's very nice of you to say, Ichigo. If Shiro was here, I'm sure he would appreciate it."

Ichigo snorted slightly, looking off to the side as a faint blush spread across his nose. "Well...I meant what I said and I'm not taking it back. Now, I still need to find something for him."

Isshin nodded and followed his son. He was still fairly surprised at his son's outburst and wondered where he got the short temper from.

_'Mostly likely from the accident', _He figured and began to wonder if the accident was actually a blessing in disguise. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that Ichigo had stopped walking until he was a couple of feet away from him. He tilted his head over his left shoulder and saw staring at a small jewelery shop window with widened eyes.

"You find something?" He asked, walking up to stand next to his son and see what he was looking at. It was Isshin's turn to widen his eyes, although his was more of an impressed look than a look of recognition. "That's pretty cool. That's what you want to get him?"

Ichigo tilted his head at his father, gave him a small smile and nodded.

The sentimental moment was lost when Isshin forcefully grabbed Ichigo by his arm and dragged him excitedly into the store with a goofy grin on his face and shouting loudly, "LET'S GO MY SON! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Ichigo growled inwardly, the warbled laughter in his head not helping him in the least.

_'Why the hell do I get myself into these situations?'_

* * *

><p>Me: Why the hell indeed Ichi-kun XD Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Junior year of high school has been pretty busy for me. So Shiro's b-day will be in two parts because I have quite a few ideas for it. I just need to get my ideas in order and what not. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review!<p> 


End file.
